Revival of the DA
by Phoenix Tears of Life
Summary: 19 years have passed. Albus begins his journey with his friends through Hogwarts. Darkness will descend, character will be tested, mysteries will unfold, and secrets will be revealed. Everything they got is everything they got to lose.
1. His Son, His Legend

Revival of the DA

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1

His Son, His Legend

It was a cool, crisp autumn day. A day that marked the beginning of a new adventure.

Green eyes opened slowly. Albus Potter blinked as the sun shined through the window. Today was the day. What day? The day he started Hogwarts. So the second youngest Potter got ready for the day. His clothes were packed, his books were organized (You'd be surprised how long it took!), he got a wand (Redwood, phoenix feather, 10 inches), and, to top it off, he was nervous.

Lovely? Suuure.

The Potter residence was especially lively today. The house was pretty big for even a family of five. There were four floors, many guest rooms, a cozy living room, an elegant dining room, and a nice kitchen. Unfortunately, this house only had two bathrooms. And one of them was off-limits to the kids. "James! Hurry up!" cried Al, knocking on the door.

His brother shouted back, "Hold your hippogriffs! I'm coming out!" The eldest Potter sibling came out, whacking his brother in the head. A voice scolded, "James Sirius Potter!" James paled slightly. "Sorry, Mum!" Then he ran off for breakfast.

Ginny turned to Albus, who was indignant, her expression softening. "Hurry, Al. Your father's getting a 'bit' impatient." Usually, that meant very. So Albus closed the door and turned the water on. A nine-year-old girl came out of her room, holding a small bag. "I'm ready to go to Hogwarts too, Mum!" she said cheerfully. Ginny smiled at Lily, shaking her head slightly. Lily reminded her of herself sometimes.

"Sorry, Lily. You're going to have to wait 2 more years."

The youngest Potter pouted, going down for breakfast as well. Later, Al join his family in the kitchen. The reason why the family lived in such a big place was when there were occasions where the ever-growing Weasley family would come over. You can bet you'll need a HUGE place. However, when there are no relatives/friends coming over, the five Potters eat at the kitchen counter.

"So, Al, hope you have fun in Slytherin!" grinned James sinisterly. Al couldn't muster a glare, just feeling more nervous than ever. His dad, Harry, glared at James however. James just continued smiling as he ate his toast. Lily whined, "I want to go to Hogwarts with Al and James!" Ginny just said, "Don't worry, Lily. You'll go there soon. Trust me."

Lily said, near tears, "Who am I going to talk to when they're gone?" James patted Lily on the head, who looked up at her eldest brother, blinking back tears. James laughed, "Don't worry, Lils. I'm going to send you a nice Hogwarts toilet!" Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Oh no.

"Ahem, " said Harry, clearing his throat, "Don't worry, Lily. You're not going to be alone. James and Al are going to be back for Christmas this year." She looked doubtful but nodded. Then Harry looked at his watch, which he had gotten from the Mrs.Weasley years ago. "Agh! Kids, we're going to be late! Let's go!"

There was absolute chaos.

"HURRY UP!" shouted Harry, after 10 minutes. James yelled, "AL, WHERE'S MY WAND!?" There were other shouts. "I DON'T HAVE IT!"..."HUUUUURRRY!"..."FOUND IT!"..."WHY'S EVERYONE YELLING?" Then Ginny, pushed too far, screeched, "WOULD YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

Minutes later, the Potters were setting off for King's Cross, the four tending to shoot terrified glances at Ginny. "Al, Mum can be scary," whispered Lily. Albus nodded. After Harry parked the car, they unloaded the trunks. "Someone's gonna be in Slytherin!" chanted James. Al shook his head vigorously. "Am not. Am not. Am not!" James just grinned cheekily. He said, "Keep telling yourself that, Al!"

Why was his brother so cruel?

They went through the barrier, found Hermione and Ron, and, in minutes, they were going to leave. Albus was extremely scared. Harry turned to him, "Albus Severus Potter." Harry began a to tell a very familiar story to Albus. As the young boy listened to his father's words, his eyes filled with amazement. He suddenly felt a lot more confident. Then Hermione appeared again. "Come on, we have to get you two on the train!" said Hermione, dragging Rose and Albus. Al turned to Rose. "Why are people staring us down?" Rose shrugged. Hugo hugged his sister. "Bye, Rosie!" She smiled and waved.

Lily was crying hard now. James said, "Stop crying, Lils! I'm seriously going to get that toilet seat!" The girl began laughing through her tears. Al shouted, for he was on the train, "Bye Lily! I'll be back soon!" Then Albus turned to look at his mother and father. He grinned and waved at them.

He continued on waving till the train was out of their sight.

Albus turned around and sighed heavily. "Let's find a compartment," suggested Rose. He nodded and they set off. Al saw many familiar faces, even if it was going to be his first year at Hogwarts. He saw Molly Weasley, daughter of Uncle Percy, talking to a fellow prefect. Lucy Weasley, a fouth-year Hufflepuff, was reading the _Quibbler_.

Al also saw one of James's favorite cousin, Fred Weasley. Put those two together, the results are worse than Al and James plotting together. Fred was a 5th-year Gryffindor, who got into trouble a lot. Yet Uncle George doesn't seem to mind that much. Roxanne Weasley, a sixth-year Gryffindor, was too busy laughing with her friends to notice Al and Rose.

"Al! Rose! I forgot you two were starting Hogwarts this year!" said Victoire Weasley, a Ravenclaw and Head Girl. Al remembered James saying she was 'snogging' Teddy, but decided not to say anything about it. Victoire can be a nasty spell-caster just like her brother and sister, who both graduated already. "Well, see you at the sorting. Try to get Ravenclaw." Rose grinned as Albus shrugged.

Soon enough, the duo stumbled upon James joking with his best mates, Sheldon Finnigan and Aaron Macmillan who were all second-years like him. James, auburn messy hair that fell over his face a little and brown eyes, was always picking on Albus. Sheldon, sandy-haired and short, was funny but has a serious obession with the Bulgarian Quidditch team much to his father's dismay. He was in Gryffindor along with James. Whereas Aaron, blond and slighty rude, was a popular Hufflepuff who joined their Quidditch team right away. Right now, Hufflepuff's team is as tough as Gryffindor's.

Passing them, Rose suddenly said, "Rowena! Hi!" Albus knew who Rowena Scamander was of course. He had met her twin brothers and her several times in his life. "Hello, Rose. Hello, Albus, " came her lofty voice. She had dirty-blond hair and misty blue eyes. Everyone knew she was a loyal fan to her mum's magazine, _The Quibbler_, yet was also a huge fan of Quidditch. She was a second-year Gryffindor.

"Oh, hi James, Sheldon, Aaron," she said, just noticing them. Soon she was chattering to them about the latest edition of the Quibbler on nargles and Wrackspurts.

"I think this is our cue to leave," whispered Rose. Albus nodded. He didn't really want to try and comprehend the wonders of nargles. Walking on, they passed Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They were twins yet different. Lorcan, a troublemaker, was in Ravenclaw. Lysander, a quiet person, was in Gryffindor. Funny how that hat thinks.

The twins were having an argument-again. Al and Rose slowly edged away and found an empty compartment. Rose plopped down immediately. "I can't wait to be sorted. If anything, the wait is worse than the actual sorting itself."

Al laughed nervously. He looked outside as Rose took out a book, Standard Book of Spells, Grade One. Suddenly, for some strange reason, Al's brain went on overdrive. How long will this train ride be? Would he be the worst in class? Would he fit in? New worries formed in his mind. Don't be ridiculous, he scolded himself. Albus squirmed uncomfortably as he laid back. Feeling sleepy, Al closed his eyes...

Just when a group of people barged in.

"Agh!" shouted Al, falling over. Rose had dropped her book in surprise. James, Sheldon, Aaron, and Rowena were grinning. "Sorry bout that," said James, not looking sorry at all. They sat with the two first-years. Sheldon said, "We're going to make your journey to Hogwarts an exciting one." And so they did. First they played Exploding Snap (that game never gets old.), then ate almost anything they could buy from the trolley (minutes later, they all had stomachaches), and were telling stories and jokes.

At some point, Rose got up and said, "We have to change into our robes." Al looked outside, which was getting dark, and realized she was right. After changing, Al got his owl as Rose was trying to get the family pet, Crookshanks, back into its cage. Soon everyone was leaving the train. "Hm, where do we go?" wondered Rose aloud.

And as if an answer to her question, they heard a voice say, "Firs'-years, over 'ere!" Albus looked up, and he thought he was seeing hallucinations. A man, wider and taller than any man he had ever seen, was holding a lantern and directing all first-years near the lake. Albus nervously gestured his cousin to follow him. I think this is Hagrid, thought Albus, remembering his father's amusing discription of Hagrid.

"No more'n four to a boat. Watch ye' step!" shouted Hagrid. Albus looked up at him, in which Hagrid grinned at Al. "Aa, Albus! I knew yer father since he was here at Hogwarts. Long time no see." Albus began to smile. He felt a little better now. Rose got into a canoe with an unfamiliar boy. Albus went over to her and just as he was getting in, so was another person. Al looked up and saw that boy Uncle Ron was talking about. He had blonde hair that fell over his eye, gray eyes, and a sharp chin. The two boys glanced at each other. Then the Malfoy boy jerked his head, looking away from Rose and Albus. Rose didn't give much notice as she turned her face forward.

Albus began wondering exactly what will unfold this year. However, the lake soon got his attention. First-years finally acknowledged the waters. "I heard that the giant squid lives here!" whispered one boy loudly. Giant squid? Albus thought. What's next? Rose suddenly gripped Albus's arm tightly. "We're going! We're finally going! Albus, can you believe it!?" She must have kept all that excitement pent up, apparently. Albus grinned nervously as the boat rocked a bit. Then collective gasps were issued. A castle like no other soon came to sight. It was the most wonderous thing Albus ever seen in his eleven-year-old life. One thought instantly crossed his mind.

This was Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/n: **I've rewritten most of chapter one. To those who've already read ch. one, you can see that. XD Hope you liked it. Please take the chance to review. None of the characters were made up except Rowena, Sheldon, and Aaron. Those other people I mentioned do exist (I shall say no more.) If you want to know what the HELL I'm talking about, go to J.K.'s site. Click the eraser. That is all. 

Once again, please review!


	2. Piece of History

Revival of the DA

I do not own Harry Potter. This masterpiece belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two

Piece of History

Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. His parents' description did not do the place justice. The castle was old, yes, but had something to it...a link of strong magic like no other. The lights flickered and reflected on the lake. Even if no students had inhabitated it, Albus was sure it'd still seem full of life. The first-years neared the other end of lake and, you can bet your broom, they were growing with excitement. They reached the entrance-a pair of huuuuuge ancient doors. Hagrid knocked on it and in about a minute, a man appeared. He had slightly long black hair, thoughtful hazel eyes, and a kind look on his face. Albus had met this man about five times in his life. _Neville Longbottom. _Rose recongized him too, for she and Albus exchanged knowing looks.

Neville turned to Hagrid after glancing at the first-years. "Thanks, Hagrid. See you later," spoke the Herbology teacher. Hagrid waved and stumbled off. Then Neville turned to the group, a fierce look suddenly appearing on his face. The first-years, confused, braced themselves for God knows what. Albus and Rose now exchanged skeptical yet terrified looks. Maybe professors are nice when out of school but when you put a person in power... Then he began laughing, so hard infact Neville turned slightly pink. The first-years all exchanged looks. Maybe the guy was mad? Or had too much firewhiskey?

"So sorry. You all just remind me of how it was when I first arrived at Hogwarts. Mind you, I had more trouble, losing Trevor and all." Trevor? Hmm, Albus didn't remember anyone named Trevor in Neville's life. They were guided into the school and into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Neville turned to address them again. "Listen up. You lot try not to get into _too_ much trouble while I'm gone. You're going to get sorted in a couple of minutes. I'll come get you when everything is set up." Then he left the chamber, leaving worried students in his wake. A girl with long blond hair and green eyes squealed nervously, "Sorted? How? Some sort of test?"

Rose snorted. She replied, answering everyone's main question, "Don't worry. You just have to put on some silly ol' hat. The hat will sort you. Painless but not stressless." The last part was said bitterly. Albus reminded her, "Don't forget. James told us we had to fight a horde of merpeople in the Black Lake! I think Uncle George mentioned fighting a troll..." Members of the family were feeding the two nonsense stories until Ginny put a stop to it. She had assured them that it was only some hat that will sort them. Albus no longer woke up screaming about being crushed by a troll anymore. After who knows how long, Neville came back and escourted them to the Great Hall. It was just as his mum described it. A hat on a stool.

The hall was quiet. No doubt the teachers had shushed them. Must be the real reason why it takes so long to set everything up. Everyone's eyes were on the hat. After a few seconds, the hat's mouth- how strange is that?- twitched and opened. Albus was surprised hats can talk-nonetheless sing!

_"19 years have slowly gone by,_

_Since the day I was set on fire._

_I tell you this, it was quite unpleasnt!_

_Thanks to a wizard's dark desire._

_The Four Houses teamed together._

_With much effort, they ended the war._

_Others pitched in to defend poor Hogwarts._

_Now the Dark Lord's known no more!_

_Ah, yes, famous Gryffindor!_

_Known to be chivalrous and brave._

_Wonderfully courageous to the core._

_But their tempers are like tidal waves._

_Ravenclaw, witty and smart._

_Their strategies helped us indeed._

_Quite clever at the heart,_

_Your knowledge will grow like a seed._

_Loyal and hard-working is Hufflepuff._

_Many have made great sucess._

_Kind as they are, they can be tough._

_Be careful of what you jest!_

_Sly, cunning, yes that's Slytherin!_

_Chosen from bloodline, they'll notice a fake._

_In their nature, they love to win._

_For they represent the ambitious snake!_

_Before I sort, remember this._

_Rivalry is known between the four teams._

_Join together when trouble is amiss._

_For now, however, enjoy your schemes!"_

The hat fell silent as the whole school applauded loudly. The knot in Albus's stomach fell to the bottom. He felt sick. In minutes, he'll be sorted. Once done, no change. He tried to remember what his father said, but the words seemed to do nothing against the numbness and terror. Rose scoffed, "Lovely piece of history. Makes us more anxious no doubt." Neville pulled out a roll of parchment, reading off names. "When I call your name, just sit and put the hat on," he said simply. "Andrews, Robin!" A girl with red hair and blue eyes sat on the seat, hat on her head. Silence. "RAVENCLAW!"

The applause surrounded the room, loud particularly at the table of students in black robes lined with blue. The line progressed at steady pace. "Liang, Hailey!" An asian girl with long black hair and brown eyes sat on the seat. Few seconds of familiar silence. "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers arupted most loudly at the table of red and gold. Names were called once again. Albus would never know when it was his turn. "McKlennly, Jacob!" Another kid sat down. This one was long, an issue that popped up every few times. 2 minutes..."SLYTHERIN!"

Hufflepuff...Ravenclaw...Slytherin...Gryffindor. The calls kept ringing in his head. One name, however, caught his attention. Along with a few others. "Malfoy, Scorpius!" One minute...30 seconds..."SLYTHERIN!" The table of silver and green this time cheered loudly. The boy sat down, mask covering his face. A few more names. "Potter, Albus!" Oh, Merlin. So soon. Wait! He was complaining how long it took before! Albus shakedly sat down on the stool. He noticed some whispers had broken out, including a laugh from whom had to be James.

_Hmm...you're not too tricky to sort, child._ Compliment or not, Albus wasn't sure_. Loyalty,yes...hard-working...courage deep within your heart, I see. Your knowledge isn't too bad...slightly ambitious..._Just put me in Gryffindor or something!_...just like your father. Your brother was the same. Well...it's seems quite obvious..."_GYFFINDOR!"

The word didn't really register in Albus. He realized he was just wishing the whole ordeal would end before. Once again, the Gryffindor table were cheering. James was shouting, "Yeah! That's my brother!" Rose gave him a thumbs-up as she got ready for her turn. Very pale would sum up her face. Albus was grinning hard, relief pounding in his veins. Then the applause died as the sorting continued.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose sat on the stool, shaking slightly. Albus crossed his fingers for his favorite cousin. No one was sure if she was even breathing. Instantly, a lot faster than most sortings, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!!!" The girl collapsed quite literally at the Gryffindor table. "I never want to go through something like that again!" she shouted, laughing. Victoire came over as the last, "Zabini, Elliot" was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Congratulations!" she said to the two. James was holding out his left hand anxiously, evil glint in his eyes. She sighed and handed over 5 galleons. "You win now, James."

Rose shook her head. Albus sighed. Betting over their results. That brings great comfort. Victoire sighed. "Quite a disappointment none of you ended up in Ravenclaw. Oh, well, bye." Then she left. Everyone spent the night eating, joking, laughing, and much much more. Albus had never felt so content in his life. He'll write to his parents tonight...tell them the news. Then he might even try out for Quidditch. If James didn't laugh him out the pitch. Tomorrow, his first full day of Hogwarts would begin. The worst was over.

For now...

* * *

**A/N:** Maybe too long. Dunno. The sorting hat song was fun to make. Once again, please please please please review! Thanks to **-.-maddiekinz-.-** for the encouragment and review!! Hope you liked this chapter and if I don't update by then, Happy New Year! 


	3. New Enemy, New Friend?

Revival of the DA

I do not, once again, own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

New Enemy, New Friend?

Albus had finally made an enemy.

Well, actually, the 'enemy' started with him. You see, he was sleeping peacefully in his dormitory, dreaming the oh-so wondeful dream of riding his father's Firebolt. All of a sudden, someone makes this weird, loud sound that gets him jumping off his bed. "Agh!" shouted Albus. He looked up and saw Peeves. Yes, Peeves. A student's living nightmare. The poltergiest was blowing a raspberry.

That wasn't the worst part of the day of course. So he gets ready, cursing Peeves under his breath. He learned some very colorful swearwords from his dad, brother, and basically almost everyone else in the family. Albus had three other fellow Gryffindors who share the same room. Their names were Alexander Pensky, David Nason, and Eric Drews. He didn't really talk to them much. However, their questions _to_ him were endless.

Out of this, he found an answer to his own question. That day when people were staring at the family on the platform, they were staring at Harry Potter. Albus's father! Albus knew his father was a great wizard and all, but he wasn't informed of him defeating the greatest dark wizard of all time. Maybe they didn't want the fame to get to his head. Makes sense. Unfortunately.

Joining Rose for breakfast, they both realized Hogwarts was a lot harder to navigate than they originally thought. After finding the Great Hall (it took 20 minutes before they had sense to ask a prefect), they finally sat down for breakfast. Albus's green eyes scanned the staff table. He realized he didn't pay much attention to the teachers last night. Then again, who would?

There was Hagrid, professor of the Care of Magical Creatures class. Which Albus cannot take till third year. A jolly man, Professor Slughorn maybe, was already joyful in the morning. His father told him to be careful...something about Slughorn's 'collecting' habit. McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, was a stern woman with white hair in a tight bun. Her eyes were sharp, scanning the room for any possible trouble. Neville was talking animately to the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, according to Rose. None of the others were familiar to Albus in any possible way.

However, the man sitting in the Headmaster/mistress's chair caught his attention. He had slightly long black hair tied into a ponytail, dark eyes, and was pale. James had told him that back in Dad's days, the DADA post was jinxed. Rumor has it that the Headmaster's post was jinxed now. Last year, a stubby woman who enjoyed treating the students like 5 year-olds was removed when she set loose a Blasted-Ended Skrewt from Hagrid's patch. On purpose. "The scary thing was that she banned Quidditch, saying it was dangerous," complained James to this day.

This Headmaster however was far from being the type to...mother them all. He seemed like a no-nonsense type of person."Owl POST!" cheered someone, jerking Albus back to earth. He looked up, eagerly looking for Ariana, his owl. "There, Albus!" pointed out Rose. The small, fluffy grey owl landed on the table, dropping Albus's letter into his hand neatly. James had always said Ariana would never survive handling messages. Albus silt the letter open, Rose hovering over his shoulder to look as well.

_Dear Al (Rose, Victoire, James),_

_We are very proud of you. Now, you may have noticed people taking quite an interest in you._(Albus: Gee, how did you know?) _Sorry we didn't tell you. We even made James promise not to say anything._(R & A: A complete and utter miracle.)_ It was for the best. We didn't want your head to be inflated...though that didn't seem to do a difference to James._(Rose: How right you are.)_ Anyway, we all wish you luck today. Aunt Fleur _(Albus: I know for a fact, Mum, you call her Phelgm behind her back.) _send her regards to you all. Ted said hi to you all, including Victoire. _(Rose: Hey! Victoire! Teddy says he loves you! Albus: Rose! That's not what the letter said!)

_Try not to get into too much trouble, no matter what Uncle George encourages. _

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad (and the rest of the family)_

_P.S.-Tell James not to send us another Hogwarts toilet seat!_

It was a typical Weasley-Granger-Potter letter. They would write, adding comments from other members of the family. This didn't bother Albus. It made the letters more fun to read. After breakfast, Albus and Rose headed for their first class. Charms. As it turns out, Rose was correct in saying Professor Flitwick was the teacher. He was a funny, little man with some gray in his hair. When he reached the P in the rollcall, "Potter, Albus!", Flitwick gave a little teeter that must've been a bow.

Albus turned red. He didn't know what to think. Same thing for Rose. Apparently their parents were very well-known. After class, they headed for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was different. She didn't give little bows or signs of favoritism. That was probably why Albus liked the class so much. He even managed to transfigure his match into a needle before class ended.

History of Magic. One of the most torturous things Albus had been through. He actually got extra sleep. Not even Rose, who inherited her mother's brains, was listening. Professor Binns, already dead, droned on and on. He couldn't even get their names right. That was the only plus in the class.

Potions was the worst-besides above mentioned class. Professor Slughorn, as Albus correctly guessed, treated the duo like royalty. He was dramatic, flourishing his hands as he said, "Aa! Albus Potter and Rose Weasley! Had the pleasure of teaching your parents. Very bright. Well at least Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Rose: Is he insulting my dad?) were. I hope you two, with such brilliant blood in you, will do well in my class."

He escourted them to the front of the class, smiling a grin that was so happy, it ought to be fined. Unfortunately, neither Albus _nor_ Rose were talented at potions. Their Hiccuping Solution that they were suppose to work on together ended up smelling like rotting doxy eggs that exploded, setting the tables on fire. By the end of class, the witnesses were chortling, Slughorn was disappointed, and the duo was flustered.

"Well, this was an interesting day so far," said Rose sarcastically. Albus didn't say anything as they headed for lunch. "Oh! I forgot something. Be right back," said Rose suddenly. She left Albus, who paced a little. "Look out!" cackled a voice. Before Albus could react, something exploded. He was covered in green slime from head to toe. Passers-by were either laughing, disapproving, or giving Albus looks of pity.

Peeves swooped over him. He ducked, glaring at the living nightmare. "Potter, Potter, you pacing in the hall. Potter, Potter, now you're a slime-ball!" sang the loony poltergeist. The slime made moving almost impossible. Where was Rose when he needed her? His wand was unreachable, with the slime slowing his movements. "_Scourgify_," said a voice.

Albus was slime-free in a second. He turned and saw, to his surprise, Scorpius. "Thanks...?" said Albus uncertainly. Why would a Slytherin help him? Scorpius nodded and turned to Peeves, "Watch it, Peeves. The Bloody Baron will not allow this to go on." The poltergeist cursed and zoomed away, ready to reek more havoc no doubt. "Albus, what in the world just happened?" asked Rose, who appeared now out of all times.

Albus explained to Rose, "Peeves decided to slime me from head to toe. He, " Albus jerked his head to Scorpius, " got the slime off and got Peeves to bother some other poor soul." He disliked Peeves more and more. Rose raised an eyebrow and she addressed Scorpius. "Scorpius was it?" The two already knew his name thanks to Ron, but Scorpius didn't need to know that, now did he?

The young Malfoy nodded, saying, "The only person...or rather ghost, who could control Peeves is the Bloody Baron." Albus wished he knew why. Maybe he'll get back at Peeves. The three continued walking to the Great Hall, talking a bit on the way. "Isn't that spell you used advanced?" asked Rose, inquiring on the spell used on Albus. Scorpius gave a little shrug. "If you really work on it, the spell's not that hard to use." Albus tentatively voiced his question, "Why would you, not that I'm not grateful, help a Gryffindor? My brother, James, always told me Slytherins and Gryffindors don't usually see eye to eye."

Scorpius looked away, his expression thoughtful. "True, Slytherins and Gryffindors have always been on bitter terms. I'm looking forward to breaking tradition." Scorpius didn't know why the two didn't know their parents had saved his father life...more than once. He didn't want to bring the subject up however. Rose snorted. "Don't get killed by your housemates." Albus sent her a disapproving look. She can be just like Uncle Ron sometimes. No sense of tactfulness. The trio reached the Great Hall, Scorpius going to the Slytherin table. He waved to them. Albus wasn't sure, but maybe he made a new friend.

Sheldon Finnigan was telling a joke to James and Rowena when Albus reached them. "Oh! How was your first day?" asked Rowena as the two sat down. Rose muttered, "A complete pain in t- a complete fiasco." Albus didn't say anything again. James knew something was up. How? Well, Al was his little bro! "Okay, Al, what's bothering you?" asked James, aiming a pea at Sheldon, who ducked. Albus blinked innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about, James."

"Suuure," chanted Sheldon and James. Rowena said matter-of-factly, "A Wrackspurt got him." Sheldon sighed. "Don't START, Rowena." Said girl stuck her tongue out at him. James shook his head, turning back to his brother. "Seriously, what's eating you?" Albus sighed now. No way was his brother going to let it go. "Everyone expects me to be great at everything our parents were at. Slughorn was teeming with disappointment. My roommates keep 'oohing' and 'aaahing' at my answers to their questions. It's annoying and pressuring."

James gave him a look. "That's it?" Albus's jaw dropped. He said, "What do you mean 'that's it?'!" The eldest Potter began laughing. "How do you think I felt! People were the same. I caused the Potions room to be submerged in some concoction, transfigured my own head into an orange (that was unpleasnt), and fell into the Black Lake infront of everyone." Rose added, "I'm going through the same thing, Al."

Albus nodded. James continued, "You just got to find what you're good in. You still have other classes. Give them a try. I found my calling in Quidditch. Speaking of which, tryouts are this Saturday." Sheldon told Albus, "Oh, and tell your dad that the broom he bought for James was excellent. I was quite surprised the thing could lift him off the ground with his huge head!" James threw a handful of peas at him. "Shut up, Sheldon!"

Albus and Rose began laughing as lunch period ended. DADA was next and the two was excitied. They were almost there when -CRASH- Albus fell down the stairs, his robes over his head. His shoelaces were tied together. "Al!" shouted Rose, racing towards him. When Al regained his vision, he saw Peeves crackling with laughter. "Potter can't tie a lace! Potter fell on his face!" Why did this EVIL, CRUEL, MAGGOT target him the most? People were laughing and Rose helped him up. "Uh, Al. Your eye's twitching...with anger?" Albus muttered under his breath darkly.

"I vow to get Peeves."

* * *

**A/n: **Third chapter up! Poor Albus, but there's a reason why Peeves target him so much. Thanks to those who reviewed! That brings me to say, please review! Happy New Year! Here's a little something from the next chapter coming up. 

**Chapter Four**

**The Happenings**

**"Hagrid, is something wrong?" asked Rose. The three noticed him looking outside a lot. This worried and intrigued Al at the same time. Hagrid turned to them. "Er, well ye see. Animals are dyin' in ter Forbidden Forest. I don't know what's killin' them, but it's bad." A killing spree in the forest? That's not good. "Can't you indentify what might've done it? The way they've been killed?" asked Scorpius. Hagrid looked solemn, his eyes filled with worry and confusion. "I don't know. Centaurs are generally good fighters. I found some with broken legs. Skin pale as unicorn hair. Yet I don't see why broken legs would kill them. Other creatures turn up like that. Only more mangled sometimes." ****Albus remembered the flash of red he saw and panic gripped his heart.**

**The thing would strike again tonight.**


	4. The Happenings

Revival of the DA

J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter in Every Aspect.

Chapter Four

The Happenings

After four consecutive days, Albus failed to prank Peeves.

He wished that he had inherited his brother's talent for trouble. Friday had finally reached Hogwarts, and he planned to relax and have a Peeves-free day.

Unlikely.

On the bright side, he realized his calling, as James put it, was in Transfiguration. Maybe it was that fact McGonagall wasn't like the other teachers or maybe it was just a natural talent? Even Rose was slightly jealous on how he managed to transfigure his bag of rocks into marble beads before she did. However, it was apparent that Potions was his worst subject. Wednesday, Al had managed to burn holes in the floor of the _dungeon. _Slughorn, losing all hope of Al being a brillant potions brewer, assigned him to complete a three foot essay on the correct ingredients of Boil Vanisher which was to be handed on Friday, last period.

So, instead of eating lunch, Albus set off to the library. Rose didn't come, she was going to eat before joining Al. The library was surprisingly crowded. Many students were working on last-minute assignments (like Al), studying, or looking something up. He didn't know where to sit. With the seventh-years that seem really bad-tempered as they finished their essays? Sixth-years that were having a quiet yet heated discussion on Quidditch teams? Fifth-years and fourth-years that were studying/preparing for their O.W.L.s? Third-years or second-years that all had clustered groups of their own? Al stared around despairingly.

Then he spotted a nearly empty table all the way at the end.

He realized the only occupant, a first-year Gryffindor, was Hailey Liang. He never talked to her before. Walking over, he tapped her on the shoulder. "May I join you?" asked Al nervously. Hailey nodded and gave a small smile. Al sat down and took out parchment, a quill, and ink bottle.

_Boil Vanisher Ingredients_

_1._

Al bit the end of his quill. Reaching in his bag, he realized he left his _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _in the dormitory. He was never going to finish this blasted essay! Maybe Hailey had it...she was a fellow first-year. "Hey, um...do you have your Potions book with you?" asked Albus tentatively. Hailey looked up and reached in her bag. "Here. Lucky I brought it. It was my partner's turn to bring it," said Hailey, smiling again. Al mumured thanks and returned to his essay.

After 20 minutes, Al completed his essay. It wasn't...his best work but he was in a rush! Checking his watch, he exclaimed, to Madam Pince's dismay, "I'm going to be late!" He gave Hailey her book and ran, shouting, "Thanks!" Madam Pince was either going to kill him, ban him from the library, or both altogether. Al ran up the stairs, passed the corridors, and, nearly running into ol' Filch, got into his Potions class. Giving his essay to Slughorn, Albus noticed Rose was absent. She didn't come to the library...

"Thank you, Mr.Potter for finally joining our class," said Slughorn, unamused. He wasn't too happy teaching a class where disatrous things were bound to happen. Albus looked around. His partner was usually Rose and she wasn't here. "Professor, where's Rose?" Slughorn looked up from his papers and said in an offhand manner, "She and a third-year Ravenclaw girl got into an argument. Well, Rose was hexed,and I sent Scorpius to bring her to the hospital wing." Hexed?! Albus wanted to see if she was alright but realized that was not an option.

He sat next to some Slytherin bloke. Expecting some jeering or insult, Al was quite surprised when tall he Slytherin did was read off some instructions. Then the Slytherin, Jacbo McKlennly might've been his name, said to Albus bluntly, "Look, you're going to read the instructions while I make the potion. Just hand me whatever ingredient when I ask for it." Aa, so everyone was afraid of what disaters Al could cause. That made him slightly indignant, but he obliged. Gryffindor didn't need anymore points or students taken away.

By the end of class, the two managed to brew a decent potion without any catastrophes. Slughorn handed Al his essay back. A black **A **was marked on the corner of the page. Not so bad, thought Al. Better than a fail grade. He set off for the hospital wing. When he reached there, Rose was being interrogated by Madam Promfrey, a frail, strict nurse. Scorpius was standing there, slightly amused. "What were you two arguing about? Grades?" barked Madam Promfrey. Rose sighed, frustrated, "No! It was nothing."

The nurse snorted. "'_Nothing_' is the reason why you came here sprouted in pus-filled boils?" Al couldn't help it. Imagining Rose like that, he burst out laughing. This notified the three of his presence. Scorpius began chuckling and Rose glared at the two of them. She muttered something that distinctly sounded like, "Prats." Madam Promfrey rolled her eyes, ending the interrogation. Al went up to Rose. "Hey, we're suppose to meet Hagrid today. Don't forget." Rose nodded, still furious about today's events. Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Hagrid? The COMC teacher?" Al nodded and asked, "Wanna come?" Scorpius hesitated. "Sure."

When all classes ended, the trio stopped by for a quick dinner before leaving. James found out where they were going and laughed out loud. "What?" asked Rose, bemused. Sheldon explained as James was too busy choking, "Seventh-years are spreading rumors that there's something out there in the Forbidden Forest." Rose snorted as Al looked skeptical yet nervous. But he shook his head mentally. James and Sheldon are always trying to scare him. Molly Weasley, a sixth-year and daughter of Uncle Percy, came over for she heard the conversation. "Don't listen to these two prats. The forest is fine. Ministry made sure." Sheldon grimaced and said, "The Ministry is full of boneheads except a handfull." Molly glared at him. As the group argued, Al pondered over this. Hmm, what if there was something out there?

Soon Al, Rose, and Scorpius traveled the marked path to Hagrid's hut. Al said suddenly, "What if there is something? You know, out there in the Forbidden Forest?" Rose rolled her eyes at Al. "Look, Molly's right. It's just some absurd rumor made to scare us. You saw how James and Sheldon were laughing. Besides, we wouldn't be allowed outside if that was true." Scorpius nodded thoughtfully. Al felt a bit unsured but decided she was right. He was so deep in thought, he tripped and fell over as they neared the forest. "Al!" shouted the two. His hand was scraped a little but he was fine. Al looked up-and nearly yelped. Something red just flashed in the dark trees. No...it couldn't be..no way. Scorpius and Rose pulled him up. "You okay?' she asked. Al nodded and thought, '_No. I'm just imagining things. Just because I was thinking about this monster nonsense. Pull yourself together, Al!'_ When they reached the door, Al knocked three times. Just as the door was opening, a huge boarhound jumped on him! "Agh!" shouted Albus, falling over. Scorpius tried to pull the dog off as Rose fell over laughing. He was just attached to the ground eveywhere.

Hagrid pulled the dog off with one try. "Sorry 'bout that, Al. Fang 'ere is a bit...excited ye see." Obviously. The three entered the wooden house, Rose still tending to smirk over the recent event. Hagrid opened the cabinents. He placed a tray, four cups of tea, and a plate of rock cakes on the table. Hagrid glanced out the window before turning to the trio. "Ar, let's see 'ere. Yer Rose, of course. Heard yer talents are like yer mum's." Rose beamed as she drank her tea. Then Hagrid turned to Scorpius, who slightly tensed. "You must be Scorpius Malfoy. Yer father's changed I heard. Admittin' he was a Death-Eater...truly repented." Scorpius nodded, who looked uncomfortable. Al felt bad for him, wondering if his father really was that bad of a 'git' back in Hogwarts days.

"Ah, don' worry. Any friend of Al's is a friend of mine!" laughed Hagrid, patting Scorpius so hard, the boy's knees gave away. "Oops, err, sorry, Scorp. I keep doin' that." Then the man turned to Al. "Now, little Albus." Al turned red, annoyed and embrassed. "I remember the day you were born. Hopefully, ye won' be as troublesome as yer brother." Albus laughed with the others a little. He noticed that Hagrid glanced outside the window again. The confusion and curiousity on Rose and Scorpius's faces confirmed that they, too, noticed this. They continued talking. Quidditch, classes, and something here and there.

Then something creaked and Hagrid whipped around to look out the window again. He relaxed when he realized it was a couple of dormice scurrying. He was really nervous about something-and the three needed to know.

"Hagrid, is something wrong?" asked Rose. The three noticed him looking outside a lot. This worried and intrigued Al at the same time. Hagrid turned to them. "Er, well ye see. Animals are dyin' in ter Forbidden Forest. I don't know what's killin' them, but it's bad." A killing spree in the forest? That's not good. "Can't you indentify what might've done it? The way they've been killed?" asked Scorpius. Hagrid looked solemn, his eyes filled with worry and confusion. "I don't know. Centaurs are generally good fighters. I found some with broken legs. Skin pale as unicorn hair. Yet I don't see why broken legs would kill them. Other creatures turn up like that. Only more mangled sometimes." Albus remembered the flash of red he saw and panic gripped his heart.

The thing would strike again tonight.

Of course, he had suspected. Al felt sweaty...sick. "Hagrid, didn't you tell anyone?" he choked out. Hagrid suddenly looked abashed and guilty. Rose said loudly, "You didn't tell the teachers!?" He shifted a little. "I didn' think they needed ter know yet." Scorpius groaned as Al paled even more. What if the killings continued? What if a student was attacked next? Al was about to warn Hagrid about the flash of red when a another creak occurred. Only it wasn't dormice. Then a strange echoing was heard...like an echo of despair. Rose exchanged terrified glances with Albus. Hagrid suddenly looked alert and got his crossbow out. "'Kay, you three are coming back to ter castle with me."

They exited the castles and discovered that it was pitch black already. The stars seemed to have gone out and there was no moon tonight. The castle lights even looked dim now. Albus felt trapped...lost in darkness forever. However, the four slowly made the way to Hogwarts. Rose went out to grab the doors. They were locked! "What time is it?" asked Rose, distressed slightly. Scorpius shook his head. "This doesn't make sense. The doors shouldn't be closed at this time. I thought we were in the hut for 2 hours. We left at four to Hagrid!" Hagrid shifted his crossbow, looking around nervously as if something would attack them right then and there. He took out an umbrella and pointed at the locks, "_Alohomora._" Rose tried to open the door again.

It wouldn't budge.

Al couldn't believe it. He stated uncalmly, "That's not right! It should've opened!" Hagrid tried calling someone. No one came. It was like no one was at Hogwarts anymore. "Er, let's go back to me hut. It's better than stayin' 'ere," said Hagrid. The sky seemed to have darken even more if possible. The way to Hagrid's place seemed longer. The trail was harder to travel...Al pushed back some branches...what was that sound? Al looked aorund at his surroundings. "Hag-grid...I t-think we-e-'re in t-the For-ribbiden F-o-orest, " stuttered the boy. He realized Hagrid wasn't there...nor was Rose. Scorpius had his wand out, looking around frantically. "Scorpius, where are they!?" Al asked, panicking.

Scorpius turned to him, saying, " I don't know! I think Hagrid led us through the forest without knowing! Then we must've gotten separated!" The two were surrounded by trees, darkness, and mysterious creatures. _Come on, Al, focus!_, thought Albus. Then it came again...that sad echo...filled with deep depression...fear. "Al, get your wand out," commanded Scorpius. Albus had already taken it out, scanning the grove nervously. How were they going to find Hagrid and Rose? _How were they going to get out alive? _Then a scream, a very familiar scream, pierced the night air. Scorpius and Albus exchanged terrified looks.

Rose.

* * *

**A/n:** Yes, I finally updated. Hope you liked the chapter. I just read J.K.'s family tree thing. It kinda clashed with my story but I'll find a way to work around it. I'm seriously considering on rewritting chapter one. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! to all who reviewed (These reviewers rock!). Please continuing on doing so. (I promise you it won't take long!) Hope you have a great weekend! Phoenix Tears of Life out. 

P.S.- If you want to see a pic of how I imagine some of the characters of the 2nd generation, go to my page. It's from a really good artist.


	5. Goodbye Hogwarts, Goodbye Rose

Revival of the DA

I do not own Harry Potter. This masterpiece belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Five

Goodbye Hogwarts, Goodbye Rose

_Rose._

Terror gripped Albus's heart. Scorpius and he ran through the forest without thinking. The only thing that mattered was that Rose needed them.

Quickly.

"Rose!" shouted Al, looking around frantically. His voice echoed around the forest. "ROSE!" he shouted again, feeling feverish. Scorpius covered his mouth. "Stop, Al. I know you're worried but we don't want to attract more creatures!" Al snapped, "Then what do you propose we do?" He hadn't meant to lose his temper. But Al was getting desperate. Rose needed their help!

_Whoosh._

"Aaaggh!" screamed the two, ducking as an arrow flew past them and hit a tree. The arrow quivered ominously. Al and Scorpius heard the sound of hooves before looking up. 3 centaurs were coming over. "Oh, thought they were that thing from before, " stated one of them, a mane of black hair surrounding his face. One of them, blond and older, said, "You must be Harry Potter's son. Are you James Potter?" Al realized the centaur was addressing him. "No-o. I'm Albus Potter." The centaur nodded thoughtfully. "I am Firenze. I've met your brother and father several times. But this is not the time for stories. We must get you two out of this area."

The two students didn't understand but the other two centaurs did.

And they did not really like the idea.

"Climb on," stated Firenze to the two. Al got on Firenze as Scorpius got on the black-haired one, whose name was Yern. The other, mousy-haired, stated huffily,"If we get caught, Firenze, I hope Bane will kill you." Firenze told him, "Do not worry, Cadollen." The next thing the two knew, they were racing through the forest. "Wait! We have to save Rose!" shouted Al.

Yern snorted. "That scream from before must be from her then. You have no chance of saving her."

Al's breath hitched as Scorpius stammered, "W-what d-do you mean? I-is t-this about what's attacking the centaurs?"

Cadollen stated, "Yes, it is indeed. Trouble is about to brew in the forest."

Firenze continued more openly, "We have read the stars, Albus Potter. We centaurs are trying to catch whatever this creature is to no avail."

Al shouted,"But we have to try! We have to save Rose! She's my friend and cousin!"

No one answered. Al looked despairingly at Scorpius, who shared his hopelessness.

Suddenly the centaurs slowed down. Al and Scorpius exchanged confused looks. Then they saw something that made them go pale and stiff. Tension and anticipation filled the room. Something black and undistinguishable was moving in the middle of the clearing. It made no sound...no trace of danger...yet. Yern whispered to Firenze, "That is not it is it?" Firenze shook his head.

"No. But still, this creature should not be here either. It is too cold. Highly suspicious and not well thought out. I am not sure if we can kill it."

Cadollen turned to him. "What should we do then?"

Firenze squinted at the creature closely. "It only attacks the sleeping. Yet this one seems to be confused...definetly out of place. That is not good. We might have to run...I hope, quick enough."

Al did not know what they were talking about or what the thing was. He was only feeling more anxious by the minute. Slowly, he reached into his pocket...gripped his wand-

"Get back!" shouted Cadollen as the creature moved suddenly at them. Much too quick. Yern began attacking it with well-aimed arrows. It spun around, dodging the arrows. The creature turned to Firenze, who twisted and turn with flawless agility. "Agh!" shouted Al as Firenze reared too sharply as the creature made a surprise attack. He had fallen over, hitting the tree, his wand gripped tightly in his hands. The creature, sensing weakness, hurried towards Al.

In the confusion, no one really understood what was going on. Al tried to move but his ankle was sprained when he landed. "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted. This did not faze it at all. Scorpius ran to help Al but Yern held him back. "It's too dangerous. We'll have to attack more care-" Suddenly, something jumped out and attack Yern. Blood splattered the trees. He shouted in pain and the centaurs turned to attack whatever it was.

Scorpius yelled, "Al!!!"

Al tried another spell but none worked whatsoever. Then, the creature launched itself at Al. It's clammy touch creeped up from his legs to his mouth. He couldn't scream. He could't breath. His wand...useless. Al's eyes rolled to the back of his head. This was surely the end of him, right? Despair filled him. He would've never finished his journey at Hogwarts...see his friends...his family...

Everything had turned black.

* * *

Air. 

That was the first thing he knew of when conciousness came back to him. Air in his lungs. That brought a second thought to him. Was he alive? Al's green eyes fluttered opened and he realized he was in the hospital wing. Funny how last time he was in here, Rose was handicapped. Rose! "ROSE!" he shouted, panic filling him. Strong hands pushed him down. "Calm down, son. She's fine and alive." Al gaped at the man in front of him.

His father.

"D-dad," he croaked out. His father was here. At Hogwarts. Oh, Albus must be going mad. Harry Potter smiled at the sight of his youngest son's astonishment. Al blurted out, "What happened? Where's Rose? Scorpius? What was that _thing_? How am I alive? Wha-"

Harry covered his son's mouth warily. "First thing's first, how are _you_ feeling?"

Um. Absolutely spiffing after suffocating to near death.

His dad must've read his mind and smiled.

"Now to answer your questions. One, you were losing oxygen, yes, but the Headmaster had notified us when two Gryffindors and one Slytherin had not returned to their common rooms when it was 11 o' clock," answered Harry, giving his son a disapproving at the last sentence.

Al had the decency to look sheepish.

"As for Rose, she was attacked by rampaging acromantulas. Hagrid had stopped them in time. Rose was fine, just bleeding," continued his dad, obviously displeased that Rose was hurt. Al didn't blame him. "As for your friend, Scorpius, he's fine. And that _thing_ you saw was a Lethihold. Not that it made any sense in why it was in the Forbidden Forest of all places. So I, Mum, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, and Aunt Hermione left for Hogwarts when we got the message. I reached there just in time to cast the Patronous charm to save you."

Al resembled a goldfish gulping for air. Harry took the time to warn Al. "Al, I want to tell-

Before anymore could be said, someone came bursting through the door.

And that someone was very furious.

"Albus Severus Potter!" screeched Ginny. Al paled as Harry muttered, "Too late."

Madam Promfrey didn't bother to shush her. Happens too frequently. Luckily, only Al was in this room today. Lucky for the nurse.

Ginny went on full rampage. It scared the living wits out of Albus and Harry. "How dare you venture into the Forbidden Forest! What were you doing out so late!? Did you not call for help! I'm very disappointed in you, Albus Potter! What were you doing-" Harry steered Ginny out the room. Hopefully, he'll talk things out with her.

Al believed everything was happening way too fast. Besides, if he didn't die by that Lethi-something, his mother will surely kill him next.

Then Rose and Scorpius came barging in.

"Al!" they shouted, running to him. Rose hugged him as Scorpius patted him on the back. Al was very relieved to see that his friends were fine. That brought a smile to his face.

They were all friends now...

* * *

The smile had been wiped off. 

Uncle Ron had entered the hospital wing, arguging with Harry. Al, Rose, and Scorpius watched the row with wide eyes. "You can't do that to her, Ron!" shouted Harry. Ron, eyes bulging slightly, yelled, "Yes, I can! This place has gotten more dangerous! I don't want them to be in a school with mad things happening every now and then!"

Al had never seen his uncle like this. Never.

But apparently, his father had. "Ron, don't be stupid! The place had always been the same since the time we left it!" Ron growled dangerously. "Stupid? Me? The same since we left it? You mean how my brother died? How innocent lives were taken away? Like how Teddy lost his parents, Harry? Really, now! These people died for the Great Harry Potter!"

Silence rang throughout the room.

Harry and Ron were breathing hard, both their wands by their sides. They had taken it out unconsciously. Ron turned to Rose, muttering, "Come on, Rosie. You're leaving Hogwarts." Rose spluttered with disbelief. "What! No, D-dad! Wai-" Ron began dragging a protesting Rose out the room. Al and Scorpius were too shocked...astounded.

Rose was leaving Hogwarts.

So right now, the two were in the library. Doing absolutely nothing. Rose was leaving today at three. "I can't believe it," whispered Al hoarsely. His cousin was going to leave this place. No doubt that Hugo wasn't going to come. Scorpius couldn't think of anything to say. Al came to an abrupt halt in his thoughts.

Where did this leave his father and uncle?

* * *

Rose packed her stuff away, blinking back tears. 

She was confused, angry, and most of all, sad.

She didn't want to leave all her friends, especially Al and Scorpius.

She highly doubted that she'll be seeing her favorite cousin during Christmas. Her dad refuses to answer any questions about Uncle Harry.

And Hugo. The thought of her little brother never seeing Hogwarts made her near tears again. True, he could be annoying, but she would have never wanted him to miss out on Hogwarts, the most magical place she had ever been to.

Waving good-bye to her roommates, Rose trudged down the stairs.

She took her time walking out of Hogwarts. Looking at the classrooms that she will never see again, looking at the Great Hall where she'll never eat in again, glancing at the Quidditch pitch she never even visited, passing the library of her dreams, and most of all, breathing in the magic of the place,

Tears were falling as Rose reached her father. He did not glance at her as they were leaving the castle...leaving Hogsmeade...

leaving Hogwarts behind forever...

* * *

Al suddenly knew he had to stop Rose from leaving. 

He turned to Scorpius, who was writing an essay. "Scorpius, we need to stop Rose."

The boy looked up veeery slowly. "Um, question, Al. How?"

Al thought for a second. "I don't know. But we're going to try."

Scorpius yelped as Al grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the library. They ran down the hallways, not caring about Filch or a passing teacher.

"Woooah! Hold it there, Al," said James, who grabbed his brother's arm. The two were like speeding hippogriffs. Al was in no mood for James's nonsense. "What, James? Is this really the moment? I need to get to Hogsmeade."

James grinned cheekily. "I know, brother. Had a feeling you would. Follow me."

He led them to a statue of an one-eyed old witch. He took out his wand and told them," Teddy told me about this place last year." He tapped the witch and said an incantation.

"_Dissendium._"

The hump of the statue opened. The three slid through it evasively. Then they continued following James. Scorpius gave a skeptical look at Al who also was slightly feeling the same. Soon they reached a door and James led them out. Al's jaw dropped. They were in Honeydukes!

Sneaking out, the two first-years realized they were in the heart of Hogsmeade.

James was looking immensely proud. "Come on, you two. Quit gawking. We have to stop that train."

The two snapped back into action and all began running. "H-hey, wait up," said a startled James. Now that was quick.

Pushing back people, running through alleys and shops, they reached the train station.

Only to see the train pulling away.

"Rose!" shouted Al and Scorpius. The train had already turned around the corner.

Al slumped on a seat, defeated. Rose really was gone. James put a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius mumured," Sorry, Al." Al shook his head, letting them know that it wasn't their fault. Sadness filled him. The three looked at the direction the train was going. Beyond the mountains...back to London.

They were too late.

* * *

**A/n:** Finally updated. Sorry bout that. Do not despair yet readers. That whole bit with Ron was something I think he might say if he was reeeallly upset. Please review! That's all I ask of you. 

Thank you to all who reviewed. You're the best and those reviews are greatly appreciated.

A bit from Chapter Six.

**Chapter Six**

**Hidden Clues, Broken Rules**

**Scorpius placed a book in front of him. "Al, look. I was researching on Lethiholds and the centaurs and your father are right. They shouldn't be here. They live in tropical climates! Something's not right, Al. Not at all." Albus looked confused but intrigued.**

**"What should we do then?" he stated to Scorpius. Scorpius looked around, making sure they weren't overheard. He leaned in and said, "You know, Yern? That centaur I was on?" Al nodded slowly. "I think this Lethihold was put here as a distraction...on purpose. Maybe even the loose acromantulas. This was all set up. I just heard from Hagrid..." Al waited for him to continue. Scorpius's face was grave.**

**"Whatever attacked Yern had killed him."**


	6. Hidden Clues, Broken Rules

Revival of the DA

Harry Potter and every person he knows/encountered belongs to J.K. Rowling!!

Chapter Six

Hidden Clues, Broken Rules

A few days had passed since Rose left.

Hogwarts was not the same anymore. Things just didn't seem right. Then on Tuesday, Al got a letter from his dad about what was going on now. Stroking Ariana, he read the letter.

_Dear Al,_

_Don't fret too much. I'll try to convince Uncle Ron to let Rose come back. He just needs to...blow off some steam at times. By the way, your mum is still furious about your last encounter with the Lethihold. Just don't go astray again. I don't think I can keep your mum from hexing you forever. Lily misses you two of course. Once again, don't worry. Keep in touch._

_Love,_

_Your father._

Even the reassurances didn't help. The chances were very slim. Getting up, Al left the Great Hall. Soon afterwards, Scorpius joined him in on the walk down the corridors. "Got a letter from home?" he asked. Al nodded and said, "Yep. Nothing new." They sighed and entered, unfortunately, the History of Magic class. Professor Binns looked like he was ready for another boring ol' day. Al looked around heavily.

This was going to be a looooong week.

* * *

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ said Al, pointing at the feather during Charms. Robin Andrews, his partner, had already been able to perform the spell after 20 minutes into class. It was an ordinary Charms class, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw by the way, with ordinary classwork. Al tried again. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The feather gave a little teeter and remain still. "_Wingaridum Leviosa!"_ No go. Robin suggested, "You're gettng the incantation right so far. Just try concentrating." Al took her advice. Screwing his face up in concentration, he said, 

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Robin shrieked and Albus yelped as the feather emitted a loud exploding snap. The feather was now a black, fried stem. Professor Flitwick came over glancing at the what had once been a feather. He said heavily, "Well, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid to say you'll be practicing this particular charm tonight."

Yep. An ordinary Charms class with ordinary classwork but extremely unordinary results.

Once class ended, Al began his way to lunch. James was trying to convince Lysander that pranks were vital in life and Rowena was arguing with Sheldon when Albus joined them. He pulled a plate of sandwiches to him when Scorpius came over and whispered, "Meet me at the library tonight. It's very important." James looked up and said, "What was that about?" Al shrugged. Probably about some essay for Transfiguration.

That night, Al entered the library. The place reminded Al how Rose use to love spending her time here. Looking around, Al spotted Scorpius at a table all the way in the back of the library. Reaching him, Al whispered quietly," What's so important, Scorpius?"

Scorpius placed a book in front of him. "Al, look. I was researching on Lethiholds and the centaurs and your father are right. They shouldn't be here. They live in tropical climates! Something's not right, Al. Not at all." Albus looked confused but intrigued.

"What should we do then?" he stated to Scorpius. Scorpius looked around, making sure they weren't overheard. He leaned in and said, "You know, Yern? That centaur I was on?" Al nodded slowly. "I think this Lethihold was put here as a distraction...on purpose. Maybe even the loose acromantulas. This was all set up. I just heard from Hagrid..." Al waited for him to continue. Scorpius's face was grave.

"Whatever attacked Yern had killed him."

_What?_

Al just gaped at his friend. He whispered,"Are you sure?" Scorpius nodded. Of course, being suffocated by a Lethihold, Al never even got a glimpse of what attacked Yern so...viciously. "I was thinking,Al..." He frowned. Al did not like the hesitancy of his friend's voice. Scorpius continued,"I think we should go back to the place where we were attacked and get a closer look at the place. We might come across something useful!" Al's jaw unhinged even lower.

Al said, "So you basically want us to go back to the forest, find the place where we were nearly killed?" Scorpius nodded, happy that Al was catching on. Al shook his head, saying sarcastically, "Okay, let's say we were able to sneak out the castle. What are the chances of us finding the same place? Last time I recall, we were too busy worrying to actually look at our surroundings. Besides, I'm sure the Ministry would've found something in that place if something was suspicious!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pointed out,"The Ministry thought the Lethihold was the only thing out of place. They didn't even give the loose acromantulas a second thought because those creatures have lived there for years." Al challenged with a another problem, "So, even if we do find some vaulable evidence, it would most likely be something very dangerous that attacked Yern. If the Ministry didn't 'give a second thought' about the clues, what are the chances of us finding info on the clue with any book within our reach?" Scorpius smiled, looking at Al with a pointed look.

"_Within our reach._"

Al caught on. "No way...you...you want us to sneak into _the restricted section?_" asked Al weakly. Al had raised his voice slightly so Scorp shushed him. Scorpius replied, "Yes, Al, the restricted section." Al whispered, "How are we suppose to do all that?" Scorp looked around again. "I'm not sure, but listen. If we sneak into the forest, find some useful clues, and research about, maybe we can solve this mystery. This way, we can convince your uncle Hogwarts' safe and Rose can come back! So, Al, are you out or you in?" Albus sighed. He didn't know why he did it but...

"I'm in."

* * *

Al laid in his bed, staring at the canopy ceiling of it. 

They were going to be breaking a least fifty school rules.

Not only that, how were they going to do such a task without getting caught? Polyjuice Potion? No, too complicated. Al wouldn't want to kill the both of them he brew that! Disillusionment Charm? Not possible. They can't do that at their level. What can they use to conceal them? To prevent them from getting caught...then it hit him.

_An invisibility cloak._

Al didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. There was just one little problem though. The owner would never let him use it in a million years. How was he going to get it? Al thought hard...and didn't like the plan. All he had to do was sneak into the room right next to the first-years' dormitories. Then steal the cloak.

_Merlin's beard, this plan is more trouble than it was worth._

* * *

"I know a way to keep ourselves from getting caught." 

Scorpius looked up from his work excitedly.

"Brilliant. What is it?"

"An invisibility cloak. There's just one little problem you see..."

"Uh, excuse me from asking, but what's that?"

"James won't let me use it willingly."

"You sure? Not even for this cause?"

"Trust me. The invisibility cloak is only allowed to be used by the almighty James Potter as he puts it. When do you intend to sneak out into the forest?"

"Whenever we have the chance. Why?"

"Meet me outside Gryffindor tower tonight."

"_Why?_"

"I'm going to steal the cloak tonight."

* * *

It was a quiet night in Gryffindor tower. 

Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for one.

Albus Potter was his name.

He stood near the door to the second-years' dormitories. Looking around cautiously, he opened the door. The door emitted a squeak. Al froze, glancing to see if he woke anyone up. Nope. Sliding in, Al crouched down.

He tried to distingiush which bed belonged to James. He saw Sheldon...no, not James...not him..._auburn hair_. Albus quickly walked over to that bed. Excellent. It was his brother and his trunk was right next to the head of the canopy bed. Al unlocked the trunk and lifted it up.

Crrrreeeak.

Blast those rusty hinges. Al ducked down quickly, heart pounding, as James shot up from his bed. "Where's the fire?" he asked stupidly. Seeing no one, James fell into slumber almost instantly. Glancing up, Al checked to see if his brother was fully asleep. Then he resumed his task of opening the trunk, only slower. Clothes...socks...underwear, ugh Al was going to boil his hands later...scattered books...jackpot! _The invisibility cloak._

Grabbing it quickly, Al closed the trunk lid gently. Then he dashed out the room and out of Gryffindor tower with the cloak on. He saw that the Fat Lady was muttering threats at Scorpius, who looked very uncomfortable. Al held in a laugh. "Scorpius." His friend jumped a mile, ready to shout. Then he realized, thanks to their eariler conversation, that it was Al. Beckoning to him, Al lifted the cloak. Scorpius quickly got under as well. The Fat Lady squeaked, "Where is he! He was just...oh...dark magic...I bet."

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius whispered, "Let's go before sunrise comes!" The two raced through corridors and down the stairs. They jumped at every sound, hoping that it wasn't Filch, Mrs.Norris (talk about nine lives), or a teacher. "Are the doors locked?" asked Al. Scorpius shook his head and said, "I don't know. I think so." Scorp thought right because the door was bolted shut. "What was that spell Hagrid used?" asked Scorpius. Al took out his wand and pointed at the lock.

"_Alohomora."_

For some strange reason, maybe the fact Al wanted to get Rose back, the spell worked. The two closed the door behind them and set off for the forest.

* * *

Al inwardly groaned as they faced the Forbidden Forest. 

Last time, he got in there accidentally. This time, he was going _willingly._ Something was wrong with this picture!

Gathering every ounce of courage they got, Scorpius and Al ventured into the forest. Al dimmly remembered his father asking Al never to go astray again.

Too late now.

Minutes...hours...passed. Scorpius asked, "Do you think we're there now?" Al, frustrated, muttered sarcastically, "I dunno Scorp. I see branches...trees...dirt...rocks...oh! More trees!" Scorpius glared at him and said, "Hey, I'm doing this for a reason!" Al rolled his eyes and responded, "Yeah, well-"

Bam!

"Ow!" remarked Albus as he fell over. He had walked head on to a tree. Scorpius stifled his laughter as he helped him up. "Okay, there, Al?" Al muttered some very dark curses as Scorpius's eyes were studying the tree suddenly. "Hey, Al...look." Al glanced up and gaped. There were marks on the tree...about five parallel marks.

"It's like someone slashed at it," commented Scorpius.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius looked down at the place Al was pointing at. There was something red near the tree...something dried. "Blood," whispered Al. Scorpius nodded, eyes wide. Al continued nervously, "This must be Yern's blood...I think we're in the right spot, Scorpius." The two looked around for more clues but found none. "How come the Ministry would miss this?" wondered Al.

"I think it's because they believe, and correctly, that the forest is full of deadly creatures. So marks like these seem almost normal. But, I know for sure, Al, that these marks weren't here before we were attack. They seem fresh...I think we should research about this," said Scorpius.

Then he took out a book and pencil and started _sketching._ Al asked, "You sketch?" Scorpius looked at him very sarcastically. "No, Al. I just make lines that oh so conviently turn into a picture of something I'm looking at. Now be quiet, mate. I'm trying to draw these marks." Sheesh. Sorry for asking, thought Al. Silence passed them. Al was getting agitated and nervous. Dawn would surely be arriving soon and he was getting sleepy. "Are you almost done?" Scorpius got up and nodded. "Good. Let's go!"

The two raced back, and thankfully, got out of the forest eventually.

Then they opened the door, raced to the library, and headed towards the restricted section.

Here's part two of their plan.

* * *

Rose glanced outside her window miserably. 

Being taken away from Hogwarts had taken a toll on her.

To make matters worse, her brother's in tears and her parents are arguging.

Still are in fact.

"RONALD! HOW COULD YOU!? SHE SHOULD BE AT HOGWARTS! NOT HERE!"

"HERMIONE! LISTEN TO ME! THERE ARE MAD CREATURES THERE! WE NEARLY LOST OUR DAUGHTER!"

"SO? ACCIDENTS ARE BOUND TO HAPPEN! LISTEN, RON! SHE'S ALIVE. SHE GOT INTO THAT FOREST BY ACCIDENT, OKAY! ALBUS AND HIS FRIEND NEARLY DIED TOO! YOU DON'T SEE THEM BEING PUT ON HOUSE ARREST! IMAGINE HOW YOUR MOTHER FELT WHEN YOU GOT HURT OR UPSET HER? SHE DIDN'T YANK YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS THE FIRST MISTAKE YOU COMMITED OR HORRIBLE THING YOU ENCOUNTERED!"

The house vibrated with the shouts.

Rose groaned. She did not need to hear this now. She almost had half a mind to run away. But Rose wasn't that stupid or desperate.

She just wanted to go back to Hogwarts...

"Rose. Rose," repeated a voice.

Rose looked up. She must've falling asleep on her desk...

She saw her mother. Hermoine said, "Come down here. We all need to talk."

Inwardly groaning, she got off the chair and entered the kitchen.

Ron was sitting there, mixing his coffee idly. Rose sat down. Hermione glared at Ron and said, "Talk."

Ron said, "Rose, look, I know you didn't want to leave Hogwarts."

Nooo, reeeally Dad? I just enjoy being stuck at home without no chance of becoming a great witch. Oh, and separated from my friends is another con too!

"I was considering of sending you to Beaubaxtons where your cousin, Domonique teac-"

"No, Dad! Please, no! If there's no Hogwarts, then there's nooo Beaubaxtons!"

Rose had gone to France once to visit Domonique. Things didn't turn out so pretty.

Ron held up a hand to silence her. "I said was, Rose. Was. Look, what I'm trying to say is..."

Rose held her breath.

"I'm letting you visit Al for Christmas."

Disappointment filled her heart.

"And returning to Hogwarts."

"Are you SERIOUS!" cried Rose. Ron nodded. Rose jumped up for joy and hugged her father. "Thank you, Dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you soooo much! YES!"

She began skipping as Hugo walked in. She hugged him tightly and left the kitchen, screaming in joy. Hugo looked bewildered.

"Mum, did Rose lose her mind?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, dear. She's just...overexcited."

* * *

Scorpius and Al were able to get into the restricted library. 

Yet they weren't sure which book to open. They looked at all the volumes. None looked too promising. Many gave off a creepy aura...some looked like they'll even bite you...maybe they should risk it. "You know, I don't think we're going to be able to find what we need in here without help," remarked Al. Scorpius sighed. "I think so too."

They left the restricted section in broken spirits. Now Rose will never come back. Al looked around distractedly. Maybe something will help him feel better...even if it was a book. Then something caught his eye.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_Limited and Special Edition_

"Scorpius. Let's check that out."

Scorpius looked at the book Al was talking about. They both exchanged glances and lunged for the book. "Here, you take it since you have the drawing. Tell me tom-_today_ what you found out," said Al. Scorpius nodded.

The two walked back to their common rooms elated with hope.

* * *

Every student in Hogwarts was enjoying the last beautiful,cool day in September. 

Scorpius and Al were sitting under a breech tree, glancing at the lake.

"Did you find anything?" asked Al, excited.

Scorpius shook his head. "Not yet. I'm still trying to distinguish the mark between several animals. Did you know that this book is very different from our version? It comes with newly discovered creatures and their marks, characteristics, etc. It's amazing."

Then someone came over to the frantically, "Al! Al! Did you lose something or found something out of place?" Al looked up. James.

"Uh...no, why?"

"Because I think someone took my cloak and put it back."

The two glanced at each other and paled.

"But how!? Yesterday I think I heard something. But didn't see anyone! What if it was a ghost that can hold stuff?! I must be losing my mind. I put my cloak in specific order all the time. This morning, when I opened my trunk, my stuff was strewn everywhere! The cloak laid on top! It has to be a new ghost. A new,evil one!"

Then James left, freaking out. He began interrogating everyone if they had similar cases.

Scorpius turned to Al. "Should we tell him?"

"Nah. I think I rather watch him freak out. It's the perfect revenge."

The two began laughing when something landed in Al's head. "Ow!"

It was a letter. So Ariana must be near by. Sure enough, the owl landed on Al's wrist. "Hey, Ariana," said Scorp, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Al looked at his name on the envelope. He knew that handwriting..."It's from Rose!" Scorpius jerked awake and Al anxiously ripped the letter open.

_I'm coming back._

* * *

**A/N:** That chapter took me a long time to type. Excuse any incorrect grammer, etc. Longest chapter in my story so far! XD I thank all my reviewers. You guys rocks. I hoped your questions have been answer. I'll be happy to answer any more. One bad thing was that I was writing this chapter when something happened and it all got deleted. I had to RETYPE it! Very horrible exprience. Once again, everyone, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Christmas at the Potter's Pt 1

Revival of the DA

I'll keep this simple. Nothing.

Chapter Seven

Christmas at the Potter's

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_

Al squirmed in his seat. Today was the day Rose was coming back. Unfortunately, she was coming back on Thursday at five o' clock. The time when first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins have History of Magic (refer back to last chapter). Scorpius threw Al an anxious yet excitied look, who returned the gesture.

Almost...three seconds...two...one-

The sounding note for lunch was heard. Al jumped up excitedly and grabbed his bag. Scorpius waited up for him and the two raced out of the classroom.

"Where was she arriving?" asked Scorpius. Al instantly said, "The Great Hall!" Other students who were coming out of their own classes gave the two first-years bewildered looks. "We're almost there!" laughed Al. They skidded to a stop infront of the Great Hall.

Yet they didn't see Rose. Disappointment filled in them. Well, so much for racing and running.

"That definitely puts a damper on things," muttered Scorpius.

Al nodded and sighed. "I was looking forward to her sarcastic remarks."

Scorp added, "And her nagging."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Rose Weasley."

"I thought she'd be here by now," remarked Scorpius heavily.

"Blimey, you think I would be dead."

The two turned and saw none other than Rose. She was the same as ever with her red, wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Rose!" they shouted, laughing as they ran to her. "Oof!" cried Rose as they hugged her to death. Scorpius playfully ruffled her hair as Al nudged her. "Cut it out, you two," laughed Rose. Then the other members of the family came over and greeted her joyfully. "What's up, Rosie!" said Roxanne. James caught Rose in a headlock. Victoire and Molly were laughing as Rose whacked him behind the head. Rose looked at the ceiling of the hall and sighed. Then she beamed at her friends and family.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

The air was joyous in Gryffindor common room that night. Some students were playing exploding snap, chess, or even Gobstones or something like that. Others were finishing last-minute assignments such as that particular essay Professor Binns assigned. A few, such as James, were just causing a lot of noise just for the fun of it. However, many people were glad that one of their Gryffindors had returned and made sure to welcome Rose back when they happen to pass by her.

Rose and Al decided to just relax that night and talk about recent things. No homework...worries...impending probl-

Al's carefree thoughts halted to a dramatic stop. He heavily looked at Rose, not at all sure if he wanted to break this peace up.

"Rose...I need to tell you something."

Rose looked up questioningly, half-way telling Al about some gnome that managed to sneak into their grandmum's kitchen and hid under one of the cabinets.

Al cleared his throat and said, "Scorpius had believed the Lethihold and loose acromantulas were a set up. So, he had this plan..."

For the next 15 minutes, Al explained everything to her. By the time he was finished, Rose resembled a goldfish gasping for water.

"Albus Potter, do you know how many rules you just broke?" she choked out. Al nodded meekly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I leave for one week and the two idiots go venturing off into the forest, stealing cloaks, breaking into restricted sections, and violating a hundred school rules," she muttered to herself. Then she said, "Did Scorpius find out anything from the markings?"

"No, not yet. He's having trouble deciphering what could've made the marks. Then he's gotta look up a whole bunch of other stuff. It's mad I tell you."

"Hmm, maybe I should have a look at those marks," mumured Rose thoughtfully.

Then a prefect interrupted the conversations going on in the room. "Okay, first-years. Time for bed. Second-years, you lot have an hour."

Groaning, the sullen first-years trudged up their dormitores unwillingly.

Al stopped halfway up the staircase. What were the marks? Would Rose be able to figure what they were? Maybe...

"Hey, come on!" said the impatient prefect, Garrett Jones.

Al snapped out of his thoughts. He noticed that he was indeed holding up the line. Other first-years looked onward in confusion, wondering what was taking so long. Al turned pink and quickly apologized.

"Oh, sorry."

Sighing, Al continued walking up the stairs and reached the ever-familiar door to his dormitory.

When he reached his room, he began changing out of his robes and got ready for bed. Eric Drews, one of his roommates, muttered, "Why do prefects have to ruin our fun?"

Alexander Pensky laughed. "I think it's their job."

"Some lousy job where you don't get paid," remarked Eric, shaking his messy brown hair out of his eyes.

The rest laughed as Al shook his head, chuckling. His tie fell to the floor so Al bended over to pick it up. As he did so, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He walked over to the window for a closer look and as he did, Al's eyes widened.

No...not again.

Al rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was just tired. Too much excitement for one day. Yeah, that'd be a reasonable explanation.

Why else would the red flash from months before reappear again?

Drawing the curtains out, Al plopped on his pillow, trying to sleep.

This was turning out to be one interesting year.

* * *

The next morning, Al woke up with tired eyes. He couldn't sleep that well for some odd reason. His roommates were waking up as well, some nodding their heads off in the process. Looks like he wasn't the only one who had a rough time last night. Al grabbed a fresh set of robes (noting the fact that the ones from yesterday were already taken to be washed by the house-elves) and got ready for the day.

"Com'on, I'm starving. I can't wait till we get to the Great Hall," said David, already in his attire.

Eric yawned and said, "Oh, shut up, you stupid hog."

The three of them, including Al, set out for breakfast. When they entered the common room, an intriguing sight met their eyes. A hurdle of first-years were gathered at the notice board. "Wonder what's going on," said Al, glancing at his friends. Eric shrugged as David was mainly thinking about his rumbling stomach.

A first-year boy with curly blond hair and grey eyes walked over towards them. "Hey, guys!"

Eric said tiredly,"What, Alex? By the way, how can you be so full of energy early in the morning?"

"Call me an 'early bird'," said Alex, another one of Al's roommates."Anyway, back to the point. Who's going home for Christmas?" David looked bored as Eric asked impatiently, "This is what you were so excited about? No, I'm staying here. I've never spent Christmas at a magical place before." Of course. Eric was a muggle-born and was going to try to enjoy every minute of magical contact he could get.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Today's society...how horribly sad."

"Well," interjected Al, "I'm going home." Eric asked excitedly, "Hey, Al. Isn't your family extremely large?"

"Absolutely," said Al. "My cousins aren't even _distantly_ related."

David, groaning loudly, said, "Okay! Okay! Talk and walk, my dear lad. I'm getting hungrier by the second and I assure you, my appetite is bigger than your family!"

* * *

"Hey, guess what!" called Scorpius.

He went over to Gryffindor table, which none of the Gryffindors found strange anymore (they've grown accustomed to the strange Malfoy), holding a book and piece of parchment.

Al and Rose exchanged glances. Rose said, "You finally realized the reason why you're so crazy is because your mother purposely dropped you on the head to test out whether or not you had a brain?"

Al snickered as Scorpius said sarcastically, "Ha ha. Very witty, Weasley. Listen up. I think I'm getting closer to finding out what creature could've made these marks."

This got the attention of the two. "Really?" asked Al eagerly. Rose was a little envious. She wasn't able to get any where near finding out what those marks were.

Scorpius nodded. "I've narrowed down to a list of five creatures so far. I just need to classify the directions of the marks and several other details. This way I should be able to find out what it is."

Al exclaimed, "Brilliant!"

Rose frowned slightly though. "But...how can you gather so much information with just a sketch of marks? I mean, don't you need more clues so that it might be more exact." This sentence brough them to sudden halt. Scorpius and Al looked at Rose. "Thanks, Rose. Make things more complicated will you?" mumbled Scorpius. Al grinned slightly and nodded at her in a he's-got-a-point-you-know sort of fashion. Rose said, "I'm just being realistic!"

Scorpius then asked, "Anyway, to change the subject, are you guys going home for Christmas?"

The two said immediately, "Absolutely."

Al said cheerfully, "My relatives are coming to my house this year. They're going to stay on the 24th till the 1st of January."

Rose grinned. "I can't wait! It's going to be smashing!"

Scorpius said, "I know that my grandparents are coming over this year. They were over the moon when I was sorted into Slytherin."

"A cool Slytherin like Slughorn, thank heavens," muttered Rose. Al began laughing as Scorpius rolled his eyes. Being compared to Slughorn was not funny to Scorpius. For some strange, unapparent reason, he just doesn't like it.

Scorpius retorted, "I'm sly and cunning enough that my family doesn't know you guys are my friends."

Al gaped. "They don't _know_?"

Scorpius shook his head. "They're going to interrogate me with questions like, how's school. Who are your friends? They'll know soon enough. It's all going down at the Christmas dinner."

Al looked at Rose who also had the same skeptical look he had.

He sincerely hoped the Malfoys have no problems with Scorp hanging out with two Gryffindors.

Especially two Gryffindors whose parents were enemies with Mr.Malfoy in the past.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and the schedule at Hogwarts was becoming lighter. Students were more absent-minded and easily distracted now that the holidays were so near. In fact, a sixth-year student spent her whole exam period scribbling hearts all over the paper. Thankfully, Professor Flitwick was more lenient than other teachers. Things were becoming quite a ruckus as students milled around here and there, saying last minute goodbyes. Al was still packing as his roommates went downstairs.

Eric and David were two of the Gryffindor first-years that were staying behind. "You better hurry, Al," said David, propped on the bed, eating some chocolate frogs. "I can imagine the train leaving...and you chasing it like a maniac...you know, kind of like those people in muggle movies."

Eric gave him a look of disdain. "You don't have good taste do you, David? There's a million other kinds of movies that are much much better you know." David threw a piece of chocolate at him in response. "Thanks! I knew you'd do that!"

"Damn," muttered David, unwrapping his last one. A pile of cards laid forgotten on the side. Al laughed at his friends' strange ways as he finished the last part of his packing. Then, straightening up, Al said, "Well, bye you guys. See you next time!"

"Bye!" the two said, waving. Al traveled down the stairs, stopping only to wave good bye to some people here and there.

At last, when he reached the Great Hall, he saw Rose and Scorpius, both listening to Fred's endless rant about his father's latest products. "Hello, Al! You ready for the big ol' celebration?" asked Fred, a mischievious gleam in his eye. Al gulped. Last year, they had the party at Victoire's house and Fred had nearly destroyed the kitchen. Rose interjected bluntly, "If you break anything, Grandmum will break _you_."

"Sheesh! I won't break _anything_, but I won't guarantee the same for _everyone_."

Rose and Fred began bickering while Scorpius asked, "Al, you ready?"

Albus nodded with a grin. After a while, everyone who were going home gathered. The headmaster, Professor Hawthorne, said, "I hope all of you...will enjoy your Christmas. However, do not forget to finish all assignments...there will be grave consequences to those who don't."

Scorpius muttered, "Yikes. This man probably doesn't enjoy the holidays much, eh."

Once the headmaster was finished, Hagrid came to escort students to the Hogwarts Express. The train was already billowing smoke at the moment when they reached it. Rose jumped onto the train almost quite literally. Al lingered behind, glancing at Hogwarts once more. Even with so many students going back, it never once did lose its magic. Scorpius called to him, "Al, com'on. The train's leaving soon!"

"Oh!" exclaimed the green-eyed boy. "Coming!"

Even so...he was finally going back home.

* * *

Al looked out the window excitedly. He had already spotted his father, mother, and sister. He even saw Uncle Ron...Aunt Hermione...Hugo...Uncle Percy...Uncle George...holy snitch...the whole Weasley-Potter-Granger family was there! Rose grinned at Al. Soon enough, the train stopped moving. Students clustered around, getting off the train.

"Mum! Dad!" shouted Al, running to his parents. Rose hugged her parents. "Hi, Lily!" said Al, grinning at his sister. Lily beamed. "Al, guess what! James got me the toilet seat as an early Christmas gift!" Said brother strutted over, looking very proud that he gave his sister such a gift. Lovely.

Ginny and Harry were not very happy as Al could see.

Everyone was conversing excitedly with each other. However, in the corner of his eye, Al saw Scorpius and his father talking. Not a stern-talking but rather a son-to-father talk.

Al didn't know why he did it but he said, "See you soon, Scorpius!"

His friend looked up, suddenly looking nervous when he realized who addressed him.

Both families looked at each other, the conversational mood completely evaporated.

"Uh,...you too, Al," stammered Scorpius.

Mr. Malfoy was looking at Al's father. His dad was looking at Mr.Malfoy in the same manner.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Al noticed his uncles all staring down Mr.Malfoy...like they were ready to attack him the first wrong move he made.

He inwardly groaned and threw a panicked look at his cousins, brother, and friend.

All were bracing themselves for the end result, wondering if there would be a need to call in the Aurors from the Ministry.

Then the most incredible thing happened.

Mr. Malfoy turned away, saying, "Let's go, Scorpius."

As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, "Merry Christmas, Potter."

Al's father grinned. "Same to you, Malfoy."

Uncle Ron said, "Don't turn your son into a ferret, Malfoy."

"Yeah, and you don't trip over your huge feet, Weasley," said Mr.Malfoy with a light chuckle.

Well, they're not friends per say, but at least it wasn't mortal enemies.

Al felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father, who was smiling at him. "Let's go home, Al."

* * *

**A/n:** Right, I spilt chapter 7 into two parts since it'd be too long. I've been told that it was hard to read all at once because of that. So, I've fixed the problem and hope that it's easier on everyone!


	8. Christmas at the Potters Pt 2

Revival of the DA

Not even in my dreams...

Chapter Eight

Part Two

Christmas at the Potter's

The Potter residence had truly been hit by the Christmas spell.

Tinsels and garlands adorned the halls. A gigantic tree with magical ornaments, flashing lights, and dazzling decor stood in the center of the living room. Various pieces of holly and, for the older people, mistletoe was hung in several places. There was a radio playing carols but Al knew the minute Uncle George came, that won't be necessary (Al shuddered at the thought).

The five Potters were doing their own little thing at the current moment.

You see, it was Christmas Eve. Ginny was waiting for her mother to apparate over their place. She needed a hand in cooking. Harry was finishing the rest of his paperwork so that he'd be free for the night. James was no doubt writing up some new pranks to try with Fred later. Al might need a helmet...

Lily was in her room doing something very secretive. She wouldn't let anyone in but Ginny and Harry the whole day.

Al was just pacing around, nothing really on his mind. The Christmas tree was alone with a small group of presents. More were to be added later no doubt.

CRACK.

"Mum! Grandma's here," called Al. Mrs.Weasley was a plump, kind, motherly, old witch. She cried cheerfully, "Albus!" and hugged her fifth or God knows what number grandchild. Al smiled and said, "Hi, Gran. Where's Grandad Weasley?" Everyone called him that for some reason. It just seemed so fitting yet humoring. Mrs.Weasley's face darkened for a second. "He should have been here by no-"

CRACK.

Mr.Weasley appeared, looking a bit dazed. Mrs.Weasley rounded in on him. "Where were you, Arthur? Tinkering with that Muggle junk again?" Al inched away just as his mum arrived in on the scene. Al knew the rest of the family was going to arrive soon. Everyone should be here by 8:30 the latest. Green flames erupted from the fireplace and fell out Louis Weasley. He straightened up, holding a bag full of presents.

"Never liked traveling by floo. Oh, hey, Al!" said Louis. Al grinned and said, "Hi, Louis. Where's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur?"

"Oh, they should be coming any-"

Two more figures came out the fireplace.

"Fleur, I don't see why we can't just apparate."

"You know 'ow I feel about apparating, Bill. It makes me feel uneasy. Ze less chances of us being splinched, ze better."

Mrs.Weasley came in the living room again. "Oh, Fleur, can you help Ginny and me in the kitchen? Bill, I'm sure George, Percy, and the others will be coming soon. Please make sure no one gets killed. I honestly don't need this." Bill laughed. "Don't worry, Mum. I'll watch their every move."

Louis inquired, "That's creepy when you put it like that, Dad."

Al checked the time as Bill scowled at his son.

8:10

After a few minutes, two figures fell out of the fireplace. "Oof!" cried Hugo, falling onto the floor. Then Rose fell on him. "Gerroff, Rose!" said Hugo's muffled voice. Rose got up and said, "Oh, hey, Al! Hi, Louis! Hello, Uncle Bill." She placed several gifts under the tree. Al glanced at the time again.

8:14

"Al!" called a voice. Albus looked up and saw his sister for the first time since the ride home. "I need your help." He went upstairs and into her room. Lily pointed at the thing she was working on. Al's jaw dropped. "So that's what you've been doing all day?" Lily nodded and said, "I need you to sign your name somewhere on it. Use my Magical Changing Color Gel Quills." Al looked at the assorted colors and chose emerald green to sign his name.

_Albus Potter_

It turned from emerald to lime to olive. Impressive. "Al!" shouted another voice. He jumped and raced downstairs. Al blinked rapidly. In his absence, everyone had arrived. Uncle George was telling some joke about a troll and dragon egg to Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill. Aunt Angelina was talking to Lucy and Molly. She's been trying to get the two of them to join the Quidditch team for years. No luck so far. Al saw Teddy and Victoire doing something under a mistletoe that will definitetly scar him. He knew they were an item but to see proof was a bit overwhelming! Fred and James were the ones who called him. They were up to trouble no doubt...and Al will somehow get dragged along.

As always.

The rest of the night, everyone were enjoying themselves. The aroma of Christmas dinner from the kitchen was luring everyone. Lily would ocassionally call one of her cousins to come up stairs. Hermione, Ron, and Harry would talk about their Hogwarts days. Hugo was running from Rose for some reason. James, Fred, and Al pulled off another scheme. The prank being that fact that they had to transform Charlie, Bill, George, and Percy into females for ten minutes by putting some potion (which Al did not need to brew, thank heavens) in their drinks. They had blamed Teddy, who was very confused and indignant.

"DINNER!" called Mrs. Weasley after some time.

Everyone gleefully dashed into the room, Lily being last to enter. Everything looked heavenly, mouth-watering, and tempting. "No one can cook like you, Mum," said George. Ginny and Fleur glared at him. "A-and y-you two l-lovely lad-dies!" Angelina snorted at her husband's antics. Even at the table, chatter was endless. Charlie, Harry, Ron, and Bill were discussing about Quidditch teams. George was telling Lily, Hugo, and Teddy about his new product line.

Victoire, Louis, and Fleur were arguing about the location of their next vacation. Molly was talking to her parents about the Ministry. Ginny and Hermione were listening to Mrs.Weasley's old tales. Mr.Weasley was telling Roxanne and Lucy about Muggles' 'fellytones'. Fred and James were plotting again.

This left Al and Rose to discuss the marks in peace. "Do you think Scorp would have gathered enough information by the time we get back?" asked Rose. Al replied, "I think so. He said he was nearly done." Rose continued, "I think it must be something really strong to leave marks that deep." Al looked confused. "How can you tell if the marks were deep if it was a drawing?"

"Um, Al, Scorpius is an artist who's very picky about detail." Yes, Al noticed that. He spent hours waiting for the boy to finish sketching. "So, on the way he shaded the marks, the color was really dark. This shows that the marks were hollowed in deep." Now that Al thought about it, she was right. Then he said, "Blimey, what in the world cou-"

"What are you two whispering about?"

The two jumped. Everyone had noticed and turned to the two. Al and Rose flushed.

"Stuff," said Al, his green eyes panicking. He couldn't tell a lie to save his life.

"School," said Rose, her voice completely sure and firm. The two looked at each other for a brief second.

"School stuff," they said together.

Harry looked unconvinced, staring at Al suspiciously. Actually, everyone was but some didn't think much of it. Mrs.Weasley glanced at the clock. "Good heavens, you lot ought to be in bed by now. It's past midnight." The kids/teens groaned as they were shooed to their guest rooms/bedrooms. Teddy got up and said, "Don't be too upset, guys. Christmas is tomorr...er...today. You'll be asleep in no time." Then he glanced at the time too. "You know, I should be going."

Everyone bid Teddy goodbye as Victoire showed him unnecessarily the way out the door. James nudged Fred and the two dissolved into fits of laughter. Ginny shot them a glare while Fleur looked very happy.

Rose said, "Night, Al."

"Night, Rose." James said, "Night, Rose. Night, Al." They replied, "Night, James." Soon there were, "Night, Roxanne." and "Night, Lucy." and "Night, -insert some name from their generation-." coming from the kids/teens.

"GO TO SLEEP!

Everyone instantly got quiet and pretended to shut their eyes and even snore. Al closed his door and stood there for a second. Then he walked over to his desk and decided to write a letter to Scorpius.

It wouldn't hurt. Taking out a quill and piece of parchment, Al thought for a second and began to write.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Christmas was wicked here. We had lots of fun. I think Uncle George, Fred's father, might've drunken too much firewhiskey though. I hope your Christmas is going well. Look into that thing we were talking about a week ago will you? James, Fred, and I played a prank on our uncles. The results were quite entertaining. Anyway, Merry Christmas._

_Your friend,_

_Albus_

Al folded the letter and gave it to Ariana. Changing, Al got into his bed and instantly fell asleep when his head hit the soft pillow.

* * *

Morning came just as fast. "WAKE UP, AL! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WOO-HOO!" Al groaned. He knew only one person who would do this to him. James. Al groaned, "No...lemme sleep..." James was a persistent person. Sometimes, Al wondered where he got it from. "NO WAY! YOU'RE WAKING UP LIKE A NORMAL WEASLEY-POTTER! DON'T MAKE ME DOUSE YOU WITH WATER!"

Al got up immediately. The last thing he needed was to get wet. In some sort of a trance, Al walked downstairs. Everyone was there, most of them very sleepy. "Okay, present time! Who's first?" asked Uncle George gleefully. Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione said, "George, you still act like a kid sometimes." George feigned a hurt expression. "Well, Hermione dear, of course! I am a child at heart!!" Everyone snorted as Bill got up, walking towards the tree. "I'll go first. Roxanne, this is yours. Fred. Lucy. Molly. Rose. Hugo. Louis. Victoire. James. Al. Lily," the list goes on.

Al opened his gift. It was a book about Anicent Runes. Most likely from Egypt as far as he can tell. Maybe it'll come in handy for his third-year. Then he got a huge combo box of stuff from Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. All the parents had gotten worried. He got a realistic model of a golden snitch from his parents and siblings. Percy got him a book on how to achieve your goals. Charlie got him a card deck with info and the picture of every known dragon. Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley gave him a green sweater with a white letter A. The gifts when on and on. Rose had gotten him a batch of Honeydukes' Triple Mixed Flavored Chocolate: Versions Chocolate, Caramel, Mint. Teddy had gotten him something but there was a note telling him to open it in private.

Then Lily said, "Oh,wait!" She ran upstairs and came down with something huge. Everyone marveled at the creation. It was a huge banner with the words, 'Our Family, Our History', in flashing colors, the spell no doubt done by Ginny or Harry. Lily had decorated the banner with pictures of a snitch, brooms, a prefect badge, dragons, and anything else connected to someone in the family. In one corner, Lily had written POTTER. Then another had the words, WEASLEY. GRANGER, DELACOUR, JOHNSON, etc. were also on the banner. Al saw that Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Louis, Victoire, Rose, Hugo, James, Lily, and even Teddy had already signed the banner using the special quills.

"Okay, those who didn't sign have to now!" demanded Lily, pulling out about thirty different colored quills. Harry looked at the assorted quills warily and asked Ginny, "Did you get her those?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "I thought you did." The two looked at each other in confusion when Uncle George exclaimed, "Hey, those were given to her by me!" Al and his cousins and siblings looked at each other with wide eyes. George saw their expressions and laughed. "Don't worry, I tried them out. Nothing happened in six hours."

"S-six hours?" asked James nervously.

All of a sudden, Lily squeaked in alarm. Everyone turned to her and found her skin turning from an orange, red-orange, and bright red. The same color quill she used to sign her name with. "Oh, Merlin," said Grandma Weasley.

"Agh!" shouted Al, as his skin turned into three different hues of green. "No!"

"George!" shouted Ginny, rounding on her brother.

George said sweetly, "Yes, sister?" Ginny was going to chase him, but there was no need when all of George's children and even nieces/nephews began chasing him. Bill watched in amusement and then looked at the banner.

"Hmm, it is a quite creative. Oh, what the heck, someone hand me a color quill."

The adults looked at Bill like he was crazy, but he just ignored him all the while. "Hey, I won't turn into anything resembling the rainbow until a few hours or so."

"Oh, all right," said Ginny, grinning. She grabbed a purple quill and walked towards the banner as well. Soon enough, everyone else joined in. Angelina asked aloud, "I wonder how long they're going to chase George." As soon as she said this, everyone could hear George shouting, "Wa-ait! It'll wear off just fine! B-besides, Lily, I gave you that as an early Christmas gift. You shouldn't kill me! I gave you two! TWO!" A crash was heard and everyone winced. Ginny and Hermione got up.

"We'll stop them...ugh."

As they left the room, green flames erupted from the fireplace. Harry and Ron looked over, wands ready. Who could it be?

Turns out, it was Teddy. A yellow as the sun and mad as hell Teddy. "Where is he?" asked the Metamorphagus. Apparently, even his inherited powers couldn't fix this horrible mistake...or prank.

Ron grinned and pointed outside. Harry shot him a look and muttered, "If he ruins my house, I'm going to kill you."

Minutes later, everyone could hear George saying, "Aw, com'on, Ted. Don't be so humorless...please don't pull out your wand. I left mine with in the room. Ted? You can't attack me. You're an Auror-in-training. That wouldn't be fair. Teddy? Teddy ol' boy?"

"Teddy, you take care of this. I want to play with my presents," came Lily's voice. Soon enough, the kids came back in with Ginny and Hermione. There was a shout and George came in, his pants on fire. "Aguamenti me! Aguamenti me!" Al and Rose looked at each other and began laughing.

It was the best Christmas ever...minus the rainbow part.

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally in with chapter 7 but would've been too long. The editing of all chapters was canceled due to fact that it would lead to a permanent hiatus/haitus the way things were going!

Thank you to those who had reviewed in my last chapter. I'm forever grateful and will continue finishing this story because of them.

Now a preview of chapter nine!

**Chapter Nine**

**A New Year, a New Scorpius**

**Al was dumbstruck. Numb. Speechless. He would've never thought Scorpius would say such things. Especially to them! Rose was enraged. "How dare you, Malfoy!" Scorpius didn't even flinch. His normally bright gray eyes were unemotional. Like they were hidden by a fog...mist. Al did not know what was wrong with his friend. He shouted, "What's wrong, Scorpius! Why are you doing this?" Rose began shaking, in anger or sadness, Al could not tell. **

**"Don't you see, Al? Malfoy has become the little boy his family always wanted."**


	9. A New Year, a New Scorpius

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who had reviewed in more story so far: **HAFTKAKHALEB**, **HipHopAmi**, c**heesylocamotive**, **Rising Dreamer **and **-.-maddiekinz-.- **. I also thank all of you who had put my story on your favorites/alert. You rock! Enjoy this next installment of **Revival of the DA**. Once more, do review if you can.

**From this point onward, edited 7th March 2009 **

Revival of the DA

Harry Potter mixed with the owner, J.K. Rowling, equals masterpiece.

Chapter Nine

A New Year, a New Scorpius

New Year's eve had come and gone. Before Al knew it, they were back at King's Cross.

Students were either greeting friends or bidding their families good-bye, the train station bustling quite nosily. It was a heart-felt moment for some...while others couldn't wait to get the heck out of home.

Al had already spotted and talked to Alex, Robin Andrews, and other fellow friends. He was looking for signs of Rose and Scorpius, particularly the Malfoy for he heard no further response from Scorpius since Christmas.

Then he heard, "Al! Over here!", from someone.

Al turned and grinned. It was his red-haired, blue-eyed, and freckled-splashed cousin. "Hello, Rose. Haven't seen you since...three days ago?"

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. Then she asked more seriously, "Did you see Scorpius?"

Al shook his head. "No. Actually, he hasn't responded to my other two letters since Christmas." The Christmas break was wonderful for the both of them, but they worried about their friend. Not because they were paranoid people...it was the fact that Scorpius's parents weren't exactly on the good side with their own parents. Scorpius did mention telling hsi parents about them this Christmas. Rose and Al were curious but had not heard a word from him since.

Rose bit her lip. "He hasn't replied to me either as well." Al pointed out, "Maybe he was busy. He could be looking for us right now to tell us that."

Rose nodded, her expression thoughtful. "I guess you're right. Maybe he's already on the train looking for us." She was quiet for a second, her eyebrows furrowed together. This usually meant that she was thinking of a million possibilites at once. Al opened his mouth to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his father, Harry Potter.

"Well, bye Al," said his dad, smiling at his second child. Al turned to his family. He took a deep breath, trying to not feel sad at the fact he won't be seeing his family for another few months.

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. Bye, Lily. Don't keep that Hogwarts' seat too long. It's not hygienic."

Lily laughed as Al turned away from his family once more. He looked at them one last time before boarding the Hogwarts Express with Rose.

The train's whistle blew and steam billowed from the engine.

Al couldn't wait to get back to school. He had seriously missed Hogwarts.

But while they were sitting in the compartment, Al couldn't help but think.

_Where was Scorpius?_

* * *

This time when Al had gone to Hogwarts, he didn't go by boat.

He went by the 'horseless' carriages. But Al knew better. Thestrals. Even though his dad told him they're harmless, Al couldn't help but be nervous. Honestly...creatures that you couldn't see. As if ghosts weren't hard enough to deal with at the moment!

"Come on, Al," said Sheldon. James and Aaron were play fighting with each other.

Rowena said, "Don't worry, Al. Thestrals are fine. They don't bite...unless you want them to." She made the most horrendous of things sound completely painless and normal.

Al gulped a little as he climbed into the carriage. Well, if he didn't see anyone die, he'll be fine. What a pleasant thought.

Rose whispered to Al, when everyone was seated and the carriage moved, "You still haven't seen Scorpius have you?"

Al shook his head. Scorpius was no where to be seen. At all. He wondered if maybe the Malfoys forbidded Scorpius to owl them. That would make a lot of sense. Oh worse, thought Al suddenly in horror. They took him out of the school because they didn't want him around Rose and Al. These thoughts kept Al's mind off the thestrals. That may have been the only good thing, to be honest.

They reached Hogwarts pretty soon and were in the Great Hall before Al knew it. He didn't even realize he had gotten off the carriage. In fact, he probably wouldn't have gotten off if Aaron hadn't prodded him in the back.

Al quickly glanced at the Slytherin table. He spotted Scorpius among the clustered emerald green-black clad students.

Odd. Very odd. Scorpius was here all along. But how come they haven't heard from him? Or seen him at King's Cross?

Maybe Al will ask him later.

Professor Hawthorne, the headmaster, stood up. Everyone got silent instantly. That man was intimidating sometimes. He looked as pale as ever and doesn't even seem to be bothered by anything. Did this man even have emotions?

"Welcome back, students. I daresay you must've had an...enjoyable Christmas break. Please note that no rules have been changed or taken out. Once again, has a list of banned items. Broken rules means punishment. Now that is all," said the man in a toneless, dead hollow voice.

During dinner, everyone was too busy chatting and laughing to notice Al and Rose's conversation. "Do you think he's avoiding us?" asked Rose. Al shrugged, glancing at the Slytherin table again. Al said, "Let's talk to him after dinner." Rose nodded and returned to her plate.

Al glanced at his friend once more.

What is going on?

After dinner, Al and Rose waited for mostly everyone to file out the Great Hall. Scorpius was about to leave as well with a group of fellow first-years. "Scorpius," called Al. Said person turned around very slowly. Rose and Al did a double take at first.

Scorpius's hair looked dead, his skin more pale than ever, shadows under his eyes, and something was different. Very different.

"What do you want?" he asked in a tone as dead as Professor Hawthorne's. Rose said uncertainly,"Is everything okay, Scorpius?" The boy just rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Why are you torturing me? Just get out of here.' Al didn't understand his friend's attitude. Not one bit.

Scorpius said, "Yes, everything is fine, Weasley. Now, once again, I ask. What do you want?"

Rose looked like she was smacked across the face. "Hey, Scorp. Everything okay over here?" asked someone. Al looked up to see three first-year Slytherins walking over. Scorpius said, "Not really, guys. Just Weasley and Potter bothering me."

Al was extremely shocked. He glanced at the blond-haired fellow with a bewildered look and said, "Okay, Scorpius, cut it out. What are you doing or saying?"

Scorpius snapped, "Oh, please. Stop going, 'Scorpius, what's wrong?' and 'Scorpius, what are you doing?'. I swear. Mudbloods really do have an effect on you lot don't they? Or are you still associating with half-breeds, Potter? Then again, Weasley's mum is a Mudblood right?"

Al was dumbstruck. Numb. Speechless. He would've never thought Scorpius would say such things. Especially to them! Rose was enraged. "How dare you, Malfoy!" Scorpius didn't even flinch.

His normally bright gray eyes were unemotional. Like they were hidden by a fog...mist. Al did not know what was wrong with his friend. He shouted, "What's wrong, Scorpius! Why are you doing this?" Rose began shaking, in anger or sadness, Al could not tell.

"Don't you see, Al? Malfoy has become the little boy his family always wanted."

Al felt betrayed. The Slytherin first-years were even a little shocked that Scorpius would say that stuff as well. Maybe because his friendship with Rose and Al wasn't exactly quiet. Besides, ever since the war, Slytherins were still mischievous but not...like that. Not to some extent anyway!

"Let's go, Rose," said Al, suddenly feeling cold to the core. Disbelief filled him.

Without sparing Scorpius a backward glance, the two walked out the doorway.

* * *

Al stormed up to the boys' dormitories. Several students were loitering around, catching up with each other. Everything in Gryffindor Tower was the same, but Al knew, deep down, everything was about to change. He could feel it.

He pushed past James, who was a little shocked at his younger sibling's attitude. Never had he seen Al so angry.

When he slammed the door to the first-years' room, his roommates looked at each other in curiosity and confusion.

Al was generally a good-tempered guy.

Or so they thought.

Al was shaking in anger. Scorpi--no, Malfoy was a git. Calling his family such things. Insulting people for what or who they are.

Al kicked his trunk open, getting his nightwear out.

Then his eye spotted something. Something he had forgotten to unwrap.

Teddy's gift.

Al's anger subsided and as curiousity replaced it, he picked the gift up. It was pretty thin...not too much though. There was a folded note attached to the gift. Al opened it up, wondering what Teddy had written this time.

_Dear Al,_

_There's a reason why I want you to open this in private. _

Al looked around. His roommates were busy and not bothering to pay attention to him. They decided to give him a wide berth since he's in such a foul mood. Good. However, to be sure anyways, Al sat on his bed and let the velvet curtains down, leaving an opening big enough for some light.

_I had given this to your brother when he first started Hogwarts. I told him to give it back to me when you start Hogwarts so that you may also get a share of this wonderful gift. You know, a gift that keeps on giving. Lucky you, just give it to Lily when she starts Hogwarts. Which means you have it longer than James did. Poor chap. Anywho, listen up, Al._

_Tap your wand on the folded parchment and say, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

_When done, tap again and say, "Mischief managed."_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Teddy_

Al shrugged and opened the gift carefully. It was a heavy piece of parchment folded many times. It looked pretty old. Unfolding it, Al took out his wand and tapped it. In doing so, he whispered, "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

Al blinked rapidly as thin ink lines spread from his wand and formed into green, big words.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

_are proud to present_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

Al gasped as the many lines appeared and formed together. He was looking at a map of Hogwarts. A map with secret passages, a student's every movement, and other wonders. He studied the map, marveling it. Incredible. Never had Al ever seen something like it. He looked at the names again. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? Odd names. They were more likely to be nicknames. He heard about his map of course. James and Fred were talking about it once and Al overheard bits and pieces. It was truly a magical thing, so complex yet wonderful.

"Al, you going to bed yet?" asked Alex, looking concerned.

Al hastily tapped the map and whispered, "_Mischief manged._"

"Yeah," he replied to Alex, folding the map and putting it away in his trunk. His bad mood evaporated slightly and he didn't want his friends to think he was some mad nutcase.

The lights dimmed out as they all fell asleep one by one. It didn't take long to hear David's steady snores or Alex's usual tossing and turning. It seemed like only Al was awake, staring at nothing really. One thought did enter his mind before he felt a stupor of sleep overcome him at last.

That map might just become useful.

* * *

The next morning was not joyful for Al. It seemed this new year was destined to be horrible. Honestly, was that saying, 'every good thing is followed by a bad thing', true or something?

After the wonder of the Marauders' map, Al had been mulling over Scorpus's latest behavior. It really did seem like their friendship was over. The only question was _why._ Albus hated not knowing the answers to things like this. He wasn't the only one though.

Rose was beside herself, her red hair a mess and blue eyes red-rimmed. She was stabbing the kippers with a violent force, causing several Gryffindors to inch away slowly from the flying bits and pieces. She muttered darkly underneath her breath all the while.

James sat down, glaring at Aaron and Sheldon, who both were teasing him about something. He also, on closer inspection, looked kind of frantic and embarrassed. "Oh, shut up, you gits. I honestly think you're acting immature," said James pompously. Aaron and Sheldon both froze and stared at James in disbelief. _They_ were the _immature_ ones?

Then he turned to Al. "What's wrong, Al? You were literally blowing steam out of your ears yesterday. Your favorite Quidditch team lost this season?"

"No," muttered Al. "One of my friends has turned against me."

James raised an eyebrow. With a grin, he said jokingly, "Professor Slughorn finally deducted points from Gyffindor for your horrid concoctions?"

Rose growled, "No, you prat. Malfoy."

This surprised the Potter boy for he had always heard Rose and Albus addressed the lad as Scorpius.

James questioned, "What did he say or do that was so...horrible?" He always thought Scorp was a generally cool guy and never seemed to be easily bothered. He was just so...easy-going.

Rose muttered, "That git with half a sack of doxy eggs for brains called my mum a Mudblood, James. Then he started talking rubbish about Mudbloods and half-breeds."

James's face was stony. Every good thing he thought about that rotten Slytherin flew right out of his head. Al studied his brother's face. Sheldon and Rowena both glanced at him too. There was something going on in Jame's mind, his eyes showing that he was thinking a familiar process through. "Uh oh," said Sheldon.

Uh oh was right.

James suddenly said smoothly, "Oh, I see. So that's what the git said. Hmm, thought he was different."

Al didn't like the casual tone of his brother's voice. He must be up to something. It was always a warning sign.

"Let's go, Al. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts now," said Rose, getting up. She spared Scorpius a glare. Hurt and angry as she was, Rose wouldn't have cared if James attacked him with a huge club.

Al sighed and left with her. He might have to keep an eye on his brother at the moment. Unlike Rose, Al didn't pertain to violence when solving a problem.

This New Year was off to a _lovely_ start.

* * *

**Oh, gah. 10 more chapters to edit. I forgot that since I spilt the original chapter 7 into two parts, the new chapter, which is 19, is rlly 20.**

**Sorry bout that! **

**Anywho, I'm finishing up the editing process for all the leftover original chapters and will update each one when they are ready! :)**


End file.
